Play Hard
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Draco a recibido una misión un año antes de lo previsto y toda su familia depende de si lo logra o no. ¿Su misión? Infiltrarse en la Orden del Fénix y conseguir la completa confianza del Potter para atraerlo hacia la trampa; pero..¿y si el-niño-que-vivió no es tan malo? ¿Qué sucedería si Draco llega a conocerlo?, ¿y si le gusta?; ¿qué sucedería si le encanta? Ubicado en 5to año.
1. Prologo: Una pequeña Visita

**Notas:** Holaa mis cachondos muggles! Sé que los que me siguen deben de estar odiándome justo ahora –se agarra la cabeza con dramatismo- pero… ¡vengo con compañía! Al parecer logre reclutar a dos compañeras para hacer este fic, a una no le gusta el yaoi/slash pero ya saben cómo funciona esto (le va a terminar encantando, ¡por Merlín que lo sé! ¬¬) Ahora los dejo tranquis, que disfruten (/ouo)/

La noche anterior al regreso a Hogwarts, algo sobrenatural pasó en la mansión Malfoy, la cual se mantenía impasible hace unos momentos aunque ahora la rodeaba un aura lúgubre.

—Mi señor... no esperábamos su visita, pase —dijo Narcissa viendo hacia la puerta de su casa en la cual se había aparecido la persona menos esperada, lord Voldemort— ¿Qué necesita, amo?

—Vengo por alguien de esta casa...— dijo con tranquilidad y caminó por la sala de estar, pretendiendo observar el lugar y, dando una vuelta parecida a una circunferencia, se volteó a mirar a la esposa de Lucius.

— ¿A quién busca, mi señor?— Preguntó mientras caminaba, la elfina cerró la puerta principal— ¿Es sobre mi esposo? ¿Hicimos algo fuera de lugar?

—No es ninguno de ustedes dos— musitó enfadándose un poco —Busco a tu hijo, Draco; necesito que haga algo por mí.

—Si usted quiere lo puedo hacer yo, se...- Voldemort la interrumpió al mirarla fijamente.

—No te necesito a ti o a tu esposo, lo único que quiero es a tu hijo— dijo con un tono fríamente calculado para no desatar ninguna clase de ira en cualquier momento. Pero toda paciencia tiene un límite y Narcissa lo sabía.

—Lo que usted diga, mi señor— exclamó la señora Malfoy y subió las escaleras en busca de su primogénito.

El joven Malfoy no tenía idea de ser un Mortifago, aunque estaba al corriente de que en algún día debería de convertirse en uno para que su padre estuviera orgullo de él, que se sintiera honrado de su hijo. Draco no quería sentirse una basura o una deshonra para su familia. Por el momento se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro de aventuras. Volcaba toda su atención en leer este tipo de obras pero su concentración se había esfumado gracias al los insistentes repiqueteos que provenían de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó Narcissa más por cordialidad que en buscar su consentimiento, luego se deslizó dentro del dormitorio —Lo siento, Draco, es algo importante.

— ¿Qué pasa, madre?— preguntó el rubio, estaba dejando el libro a un lado de la cama cuando vio que la cara de Narcissa no parecía muy alegre, obedeció sin protesta alguna y bajó a la sala de estar.

— ¡Oh, mi joven favorito! —exclamo el lord mientras daba unos pasos hacia al muchacho —Vamos a sentarnos— se colocaron en distintos sofás, ambos un intenso color verde casi igual a el de Slytherin —Necesito que hagas algo que, por desgracia, yo no puedo hacer.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Draco mientras jugaba con sus manos, se lo veía nervioso ante la proposición que el mago quería hacerle.

—Necesito que te infiltres en la Orden del Fénix y obtengas la confianza de Harry Potter para atraerlo hacía mí— respondió con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. La cara del joven se había puesto incluso más pálida de lo usual con la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué quiere que sea amigo de Potter? —Preguntó tranquilo para que no suene enojado— Sera algo casi imposible que me acepte a mí como amigo.

—Ay, mi querido Draco... vas a tener que lograrlo o no me responsabilizo de los que les pase tus padres, seguramente no seguirán con vida por mucho tiempo si no cumples— volvió a sonreír sin embargo esta vez era una sonrisa digna de un maniaco. Draco observó sus posibilidades; no tenía ninguna así que asintió y contestó con tono firme:

—Haré lo que usted ordene, señor...

—Sin embargo, no creo que hayas entendido el punto— su voz, seria, aguda e impasible, se adentro en los oídos de Draco, el cual reprimió un escalofrío.

— _¡CRUCIO!_


	2. La Cortesía Nunca Falla

**Notas:** Dos en un día, Muggles míos! ¿Deberían de estar un poquitín orgullosos? _**Dr:**__ Por supuesto que no ¬¬ _**N/A:** Te me calmas, Dragón que o sino no te doy a Harry en Notashamm _–lugardondehabitanmispersonajes- _Bueno, como podrán notar los que me conocen, el anterior cap. no tiene mucho de mí, eso es porque el anterior lo hiso una de mis compañeras –Liamtieneswang en whatpatt, por si alguien le interesa- este me toco a mí, espero que disfruten (/ouo)/

Debido a los sucesos que procedieron, Draco no durmió en toda aquella noche, que para su desgracia, era la anterior a la que partiría a Hogwarts por lo que si no hubiese sido por la máscara de indiferencia _made _in_ Malfoy_ en la estación hubiera parecido un Inferi recién salido de las profundidades de algún lago oscuro. Por otro lado, allá a lo lejos, el rubio pudo ver al causante de los últimos desastres de su aparentemente perfecta vida; Harry Potter charlaba bastante animado en el andén con sus anteriores profesores de Defensa, Ojoloco y Lupin, allí también se encontraban los Weasley y un par de Aurores más, Draco sospechaba que todos los presentes de ese grupito, sin contar con los tres menores de edad, eran parte de la Orden. No pudo seguir escudriñándolos por mucho más tiempo, el silbato del tren sonó para aclararle a los alumnos retrasados que el tren saldría en cinco minutos; sintió una mano inconfundible en su hombro y la mejilla picándole un poco por los cabellos ajenos que caían en ella cuando su padre se agachaba para susurrarle al oído.

-Padre…-

-Draco, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No pelees con él en el tren. Ignóralo. No le des la más remota importancia si te insulta, pásalo de largo. Entra en la Orden, cumple tú misión; no me decepciones como siempre- El Malfoy menor sintió un revoltijo en la panza, _"…como siempre"_ había dicho; esto no podría volverse peor. Entro al tren justo a tiempo y se reunió con sus compañeros, quizá pasaría al lado del compartimiento de Potter y descubriría alguna cualidad de los amigos de este para que le prestara un poco de atención. Sí, solo…iría a observar un poco.

La mayoría del viaje paso tan lento como puede pasar una trayectoria como esa, se dijo Malfoy mientras cambiaba su ropa por la del colegio en uno de los baños del tren, había pasado esa parte del traslado en un compartimiento con los descerebrados de Crabbe y Goyle al frente; Blaise Zabbini, un chico de tez oscura que era amigo de Draco desde siempre, se había puesto a un costado de Crabbe y también con Pansy Parkinson, la chica más irritante del planeta que no paraba de restregarse contra él, que iba a su lado; no sabía como su padre había decidido que podría ser una gran pretendiente. Suspiró tranquilizándose un poco, no quería volver a ese compartimiento, el único que le caía perfectamente bien de ahí era Blaise y por lo que escuchó esté otro retazo de viaje que les quedaba para llegar se desplazaría al compartimiento de las hermanas Greengrass que se encontraban junto con Adrian Pucey. Decidió por fin salir del baño, pero antes de volver al infierno daría un paseo por los pasillos, quizá encontraría a la señora que vendía las golosinas y compraría una que otra varita de regaliz.

-Lo siento tanto, chicos- Draco ya tenía un gran rato caminando cuando escuchó la voz amortiguada de Longbottom, no le prestó atención hasta que cuando iba pasando por enfrente de ese compartimiento una voz imposible de confundir lo frenó en seco.

-No importa, Neville. Podemos hacer un encantamiento de limpieza- Se escuchó un suave _"plop"_ y hasta las ventanas, manchadas por un líquido pegajoso y verde, se limpiaron de inmediato. Potter no era tan malo en Encantamientos entonces; el rubio se sorprendió un poco al ver en el interior del estrecho lugar, ahí estaba Potter, la Weasley, Longbottom y, la única que le caía bien, Luna, pero no había rastros de Granger y la comadreja.

-Eh, Malfoy, salte del camino- Hablando de Roma, el Weasley lo miraba fulminante y Granger con decisión en la mitad del pasillo, algunos chismosos sacaban un poco la cabeza para ver si se formaba una pelea pero Draco no les daría el gusto.

-No estoy aquí para pelear, Weasley, solo paseaba- La castaña lo miraba más indignada que de costumbre, si es que eso se puede.

-Claro, tienes tiempo para pasear pero no para la reunión de prefectos, ¿no, Malfoy?- Pronunció con saña, Draco dejo que se entrevea un poco de su sorpresa. Estaba tan ocupado pensando las cosas de ayer con el tema de Potter y el Señor Tenebroso que se le había olvidado que en las vacaciones lo habían asignado prefecto de Slytherin; bueno no importaba, luego Luke, el prefecto mayor, le diría de qué se trataba esa reunión. Para agregar más cosas a la lista, salió Potter por entre las puertas con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada de fastidio.

-Mione, Ron; entren y dejen a ese inútil de una vez- Draco lo encaro, mirándolo con ojos despectivos.

-No te preocupes por tus amigos, Potter, yo ya me iba- Dijo lo más cortes posible e, intentando salir lo más digno posible, se fue dejando a tres asombrados estudiantes; una vez fuera de su vista se felicito internamente, ni un _sangre sucia_, _cara rajada_ o insulto posible había salido de sus labios; por primera vez sospechaba que estar en quinto año y seguir con esas peleas absurdas no tenía sentido y veía la posibilidad de que Potter también pensara en aquello.

La otra parte del viaje no pareció tan agotadora como espero, Pansy no estaba, según Goyle había ido a descubrir de qué se había hablado en la reunión; al parecer también era prefecta y se había olvidado por estar al lado de Draco, si claro. Ambos matones se cuchichearon cosas entre sí lo que quedo del camino y Malfoy aprovechó a leer un libro en paz, con Parkinson colgada del brazo no había podido. Los tres se bajaron y encontraron a la pelinegra junto a su baúl luego de un rato, al no estar solo con los de Slytherin alrededor, era más conservadora y no hablaba si no era necesario; a nadie le sorprendió la transformación, después de todo, todos los Slytherin hacían lo mismo frente a otras Casas. Draco se detuvo solo un segundo a ver de reojo como a Potter casi le agarra un ataque de susto cuando vinieron los carruajes y se preguntó a quién había visto morir el niño-que-vivió porque, como buen sangre pura, Draco sabía todo sobre algunos animales, entre ellos los Thestrals que a Harry Potter tanto parecían exasperar; se subió a uno de los carruajes y apenas bajaron fueron directo hacía el Gran Salón, las mesas los esperaban, para cuando todos estuvieron presentes Dumbledore los mando a callar y empezó su discurso de todos los años.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore observaba con una sonrisa a todos menos a los Gryffindor, más específicamente a uno en especial, extraño.

-¿Potter y Dumbledore han tenido una discusión?- Murmuró al aire, todos sabían que el joven dorado era el favorito pero al parecer nadie sabía de lo que hablaba pero Daphne Greengrass, a su lado, lo escuchó.

-Tú también lo notaste, no creo que hayan hablado- Y Draco entendió el mensaje entre líneas. Eso era justo el problema; no hablaron, Dumbledore estaba intentando esquivar a Potter. Asintió, agradecido a la mayor de las Greengrass y no volvieron a hablar. El rubio solo pensaba como iba a presentarse al hombre que ahora les brindaba el banquete y mentirle. En ese momento Dumbledore enseñaba a la nueva profesora de Defensa.

-…también quiero presentarles a la profesora Umbridge, ella se encargara de enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año- Hubo un par de aplausos solo por cordialidad y el director quiso seguir hablando pero el sapo de rosa, como Draco la empezaría a llamar desde ahora al menos en su mente, se levanto de su asiento e imito una pequeña y espantosa tos comenzando a redactar un muy bien aprendido discurso, obviamente hipócrita la profesora tenía que ser, de que el Ministerio estaba encantado de poder estar junto a la educación de Hogwarts y más tonterías que Draco solo pudo interpretar como que allí iba a ver cambios muy bruscos; el sapo de rosa no le agrado un alpiste.

Luego de toda la habladuría de la mujer y un poco más de Dumbledore por fin los dejaron retirarse; la idea de cómo se enfrentaría al director le llegó luego, cuando pensaba en su cama de las mazmorras; no le mentiría, no del todo al menos. Draco tenía razones de sobra para dejar el lado oscuro, todas que podría decir con seguridad hasta con Veritaserum en las venas; usando ese sentimiento como consuelo cerró sus ojos, mañana hablaría con el director.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Delgados retazos de luz se colaban entre las habitaciones de Slytherin, Draco desplego las oscuras cortinas que rodeaban su cama y divisó a sus compañeros. Blaise y Theodore yacían plácidamente en sus camas, Zabini roncaba levemente y el Malfoy sonrió cual niño al hacer una travesura, estaba de un esplendido humor hoy. Se detuvo en seco recordando lo que Lucius le había contado antes de subir al tren; mañana podría despertar a su amigo, hoy tenía planeadas cosas más importantes. Se duchó, cambió y agarró sus cosas en un silencio extremo y, con una envidiosa agilidad, salió del lugar directo a una gárgola, que sabía, se le haría demasiado conocida en poco tiempo.

-Gotitas de azúcar- Comentó a la gárgola, esperanzado de que la contraseña que le habían dado no funcionara. Para su desgracia, la estatua se fue moviendo dando a exponer unas escaleras en forma de caracol; subió y toco la puerta frente a él, no sin antes vacilar.

-Adelante- Exclamó una voz apagada, respondiendo a los llamados de Draco; este entró –Señor Malfoy… ¿Qué se le puede ofrecer a estas horas tan tempranas?- El mencionado apretó fuertemente sus puños, dejando las manos más pálidas de lo usual; no quería hacerlo, de verdad que no quería engañarlo, pero tenía que…

-Quiero unirme a usted, me refiero a la Orden- Los ojos de Dumbledore parecieron adquirir un resplandor expectante y se quedo observándolo un segundo con ambas cejas enarcadas en curiosidad, un gesto tan suyo que le pareció extremadamente extraño observarlo en otra persona.

-¿Se puede saber el porqué de su repentino cambio? Lo siento, pero soy más cuidadoso con mi confianza de lo que los demás creen- Albus había adquirido una mínima sonrisa que le congelo el cuerpo entero a Draco, pero nunca despegó los ojos grises de los ajenos; por primera vez agradeció las clases de Oclumancia con su padrino.

-Director, necesito que los proteja…a mis padres, ellos…él vive torturándolos a Crucios, utiliza el Imperio para que nos lastimemos entre sí; yo no puedo con esto y temo que…que él termine destruyéndolos o que me extorsione para hacer cosas horribles amenazándolos a muerte- En su tono de voz había aprensión, desesperación e incluso suplica en cierto punto. Sabía que aquello era solo una misión pero no perdería nada con decir una parte de la verdad, podría contarle sus preocupaciones a Dumbledore y si el Señor de las Tinieblas preguntaba podía decir que tan solo lo hizo por la tarea -No quiero engañarlo, el bando que mis antepasados eligieron nunca fue…el mejor. Las cosas en el lado oscuro cambiaron, al principio nos aclararon que los ideales eran hacer entender a las personas el valor de los sangre pura y cultivar poder en el mundo mágico; como debe saber, yo creo en estos ideales pero de una manera…diferente- Su voz temblaba, había cosas que él no necesitaba actuar, lo sabía, pero Dumbledore parecía seguir esperando más de él; _como sus padres_, pensó -Yo creo en el valor de los sangre pura, pero como uno creé en el peligro de una especie. Tiene que admitir que hay muy pocas familias que en verdad son sangre pura y que estos al menos merecen un poco de respeto, no quiero el temor de las personas, sino el respeto a algo inigualable- Explicó lentamente, costaba más de lo que se podría creer -Con relación al poder hacía el mundo mágico, yo me refiero a fortalecernos, no a atemorizar _muggles_ todo el tiempo. Hay que admitir que se encuentran magos y brujas con al menos un poco de _sangre muggle_ hasta en Slytherin y yo jamás entregaría a alguno de mi Casa por algo tan irrelevante como tener un padre que no pertenezca a los magos; ¡incluso el Innombrable es mestizo, todo lo que dice es un palabrerío hipócrita!-

-Señor Malfoy, por favor, tranquilícese- Reclamó el anciano, pero ya era muy tarde, el muchacho estaba palidísimo, sus manos temblaban tanto como su voz, parecía como si le hubiera agarrado un ataque de histeria.

-¡No puedo calmarme, profesor! ¡Tengo que hacer algo para salvarlos y esto es lo único que puede hacerlo! …Mi familia está en el circulo de los más cercanos al Innombrable, le podemos transferir todo tipo de información que necesite…todo, solo…sálvelos- Su última frase pareció activar algo en lo más profundo del profesor ya que se removió un poco, sus ojos se convirtieron de dagas azulinas a cálidos mares de compasión y comprensión que al joven no le agradaron del todo; era la primera vez que el rubio lo veía así, parecía recordar algún… ¿remordimiento?

-Eso no es lo que necesito, Draco- Exclamó Albus Dumbledore con calma mientras veía cómo su acompañante recuperaba un poco de la tranquilidad pero su rostro se distorsionaba por la desesperación y lo agitada de su respiración gracias a la respuesta –Yo necesito tu lealtad, toda tu lealtad- El aspecto del rubio se recompuso de inmediato, ahora estaba mucho más serio.

-Por supuesto, pero yo quiero…- Albus detuvo su voz, levantando una mano en una muda señal de silencio.

-A cambio de tu lealtad, yo te daré la oportunidad de entrar a la Orden y toda mi protección posible, a ti y a tus padres- Dijo el Director con serenidad, y levantó un poco su varita – ¿Lo juras?, ¿juras tu eterna lealtad a la Orden y a mí persona?- Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo que todo aquello fuera solo un sueño, sus manos seguían temblando pero las controlo haciéndolas un puño contra su túnica; abrió los ojos con la determinación recorriéndole en las venas y asintió.

-Lo juro- A Dumbledore se le pintó de inmediato una sonrisita jovial en los labios y el Malfoy pondría sus manos en el fuego con tal de aclarar que sus ojos azules brillaban de diversión.

-Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, Draco Malfoy, hoy a las doce en punto ven de nuevo aquí, te presentare al resto, no llegues tarde- El joven reprimió la sonrisa sigilosa que intentó colarse en sus labios ante la contagiosa diversión del director –Y Draco, ¿no tienes pociones en quince minutos?- El chico se apresuró a las mazmorras; sería una noche de lo más interesante, si es que Severus no lo mataba antes.


	3. Comienza el Juego

El día había pasado terriblemente lento para el rubio y se habría pasado de la hora si no fuera por los nervios que lo mantenían despierto. Una vez que se hicieron las doce de la noche, Draco fue con un evidente paso lento hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, estaba nervioso por cómo se podrían llegar a tomar el resto de la Orden el hecho de que un Malfoy, precisamente él, estuviera de su lado. Al acercarse a la puerta pudo oír la conversación que se mantenía adentro.

— ¿En la Orden?- A Draco se le ensancharon un poco los ojos con sorpresa, ¿podría ser que…

—Así es, Sirius. Aquel muchacho del que les hablé vendrá en unos minutos, así que les ruego que sean cordiales— Draco noto los leves pasos que se acercaban a la puerta —De hecho, me parece que ya está aquí- A la vez que decía aquellas palabras, Dumbledore abría la puerta; las manos del rubio estaban sudando de los nervios, las hizo un par de puños y subió un poco la cabeza. La mirada y la sonrisa del profesor, iban dirigidas hacia todos los demás pero el Malfoy pudo jurar sentir un escalofrío.

—Le estábamos esperando, señor Malfoy, pase— Dijo con gentileza y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Claro —dijo Draco con más firmeza de la que sentía y le echo una ojeada a los presentes, pudo ver en los ojos ajenos la misma pregunta todo el tiempo: ¿Qué hacía él ahí y es que a caso Dumbledore se había vuelto completamente loco, de nuevo? Sirius Black y Remus Lupin lo miraban con algo de renuencia desde un costado; Kingsley con una genuina intriga; Moody parecía querer comerlo vivo con ese ojo mágico tan característico de él; Tonks, la conocía debido a que formo parte del grupo de Aurores que traslado a Potter, parecía incierta en qué mirada decidirse y por último pero no menos importante, el mismo Potter que, para mayor sorpresa de Draco, parecía agotado, hastiado de todo y un brillo de curiosidad y impotencia se revolvía en sus ojos.

—Como podrás ver, Draco, muchos no se pudieron presentar; el matrimonio Weasley, Madame Máxime, Bill y Charlie Weasley, Arabela Figg, Minerva, Mundungus… Ya sabes, mucha gente- Dijo restándole importancia a la cantidad de nombres.

-Albus, no crees que es un poco joven, él… bueno, ya sabes lo que digo- Pronunció Tonks con cautela pero Dumbledore la acallo levantando la mano.

-El señor Malfoy es quien quiere unirse a la Orden del Fénix- Contraatacó sonriendo. Como el rubio supuso e imaginó, no eran muy buenas las caras del resto de los miembros. Un poco de frialdad y sorpresa.

— ¿Esto es una broma?—dijo casi atónito Black.

—No, Sirius, ha estado en mi despacho esta mañana, me explicó parte de su situación y yo he decidido que tiene suficientes requisitos y razones como cualquiera de nosotros como para poder ser un integrante, ¿no es cierto, Draco?-

—Así es-

— ¡Pero, Albus, él no puede ser parte!— Se quejó Moody — ¿Por qué a alguien como este hurón se le puede ocurrir de la nada semejante despropósito cómo incorporarse en el bando opuesto? ¡Creo que este muchacho me ha dado los motivos suficientes por los cuales puedo afirmar que es un maldito mago oscuro!-

Luego de aquello todo se volvió un absurdo coro de griterios, explicaciones y gente irritada; por otra parte, Harry aun no había dicho nada de nada, solo se limitaba a mirar fijamente a Draco. No comprendía porque él, un Slytherin y su padre, un Mortifago certificado, querrían estar rodeados por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que para colmo la mayoría eran de Gryffindor, sus oponentes naturales.

— ¡Es suficiente!- Bramó Dumbledore, inmediatamente todos se callaron y Draco tuvo que admitir que tenía cierto aire imponente –Todos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer por la mañana, ¿no es así? Fue un placer verlos a todos nuevamente, pero es hora de que empiecen a retirarse- Dijo más calmado, sacando uno a uno de su oficina —Los acompañaré personalmente fuera de las protecciones- Sirius dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y descubrió lo que más temía.

-¿Qué pasara con Harry?- Dumbledore le dio la vuelta nuevamente con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

-Creo que el señor Potter tiene que hablar de algunos asuntos- La puerta fue cerrada de un golpe seco. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual Draco, quien ya se había acostumbrado a estar con esa gente que gritaba a los cuatro vientos, volvió a ponerse nervioso. Algo en la postura del Gryffindor le decía que algo malo iba a suceder, un hecho indiscutible.

— ¿Que planeas Malfoy? —le preguntó abruptamente Harry.

—Potter, no te diré cuales son mis motivos-

— ¿Estás haciendo otra de tus bromas?, ¿a caso quieres información sobre la Orden?- El cuerpo del rubio se tenso casi imperceptiblemente; muy cerca del blanco.

—Yo no planeo eso, ya he aclarado mis decisiones anteriormente- Respondió entre dientes.

—No me gusta la idea de que estés con nosotros pero acepto las decisiones de Dumbledore como mías; más te vale que esto no sea una jodida broma, Malfoy-

—Por favor, Potter, ¿crees que perdería mi tiempo para venir aquí y unirme? No. Esto es real, el problema es que no te incumbe-

—Vuelvo a repetirte, te acepto como miembro de la Orden, pero si no te lo tomas en serio, te largas-

-¿A caso eso es una amenaza?- La mirada de Harry era muy seria, el rubio nunca la había visto y no quería verla de nuevo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedó pensando en silencio.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Cuando Harry llego a su Sala Común, Ron y Hermione se hallaban en los sofás rojos esperándolo como cada vez que había una reunión de la Orden a la cual el Potter quisiera acudir.

-¿Y, qué sucedió, Harry?- Dijo Hermione, retorciéndose el dobladillo de la túnica con la tortura de no saber qué sucedía exactamente.

-Cuéntanos quién es el que logro entrar- Harry meditó un segundo cómo podrían llegar a reaccionar y se alejó disimuladamente unos dos pasos; solo por precaución, nunca se sabe.

-Malfoy- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Lucius Malfoy en la Orden del Fénix?- Dijeron ambos a la vez, por demás atónitos y con la boca bien abierta, Harry se exaspero un poco.

-Draco, Draco Malfoy está dentro desde hoy a la mañana- Ron dejo que su cuerpo volviera a caer en el sofá; Hermione permaneció impasible aunque había cierto brillo en sus ojos que reclamaban sangre.

—Santa mierda… ¿cómo Merlines entro? —dijo Ron resaltando cada una de sus palabras.

-No lo sé, ya había entrado para antes de pociones- Respondió casi indiferente Harry.

-Es menor de edad, un mago que claramente era oscuro hasta al menos esta mañana, su padre es Mortífago, viene riñéndonos y haciendo la vida imposible desde que llegamos, ¿quieres que siga la lista de porqué no debería entrar en la Orden?- Dijo Granger de repente, penetrando al Potter con la mirada.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero si Dumbledore está de acuerdo, tenemos que seguir adelante aunque el mismo Voldemort entre— Dijo Harry bastante enserio.

—Está ocultando algo, y tenemos que averiguar que es —sugirió Hermione—. Engaño a Dumbledore de alguna forma, no puede entrar así porque sí-

— ¿Y qué sucede si de verdad quiere estar en la Orden?- Preguntó Harry, aunque no sabía por qué estaba tan a la defensiva en este tema.

—Oh, por favor... no me digas que le vas a creer ese cuento— Dijo Ron.

—Hay que ver cómo se comporta- Indicó el azabache sin una pizca de broma en su voz.


	4. Sueños y Avances costosos

_Gritos, gritos y más gritos, ¿quién gritaba? El sonido era desgarrador, había mucho más que simple dolor en la voz, era aterradoramente familiar. Hasta recién no se había dado cuenta de que estaba de rodillas, podía saber que lo estaba por el malestar proveniente de ellas, seguramente se logro dar un gran golpe en ellas; sentía en su cara surcaba agua, estaba tibia, ¿estaba llorando? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? En ese momento fue consciente de quién gritaba; un esbelto cuerpo masculino enfundado en túnica de gala se retorcía en el piso, cabellos platinados inundaban el piso; era obvio por la forma en que se contorsionaba y gritaba que sufría tremendamente pero Draco ya no escuchaba del todo, sentía un pitar en sus oídos, el sabor metálico de la sangre, su olor podrido al estar seca. _

…Ve hacia ella…

_De repente su mente se nublo todavía más, su propio cuerpo fue arrastrado contra su voluntad un poco más lejos que el de su padre. _

…Frena a su lado…

_Draco frenó de golpe, obedeciendo a aquella siseante voz en su cabeza que no le dejaba opción, una hermosa mujer sollozaba desgarrada en el suelo, sus elegantes prendas y cabellos rubios manchados con la inmundicia de la sangre; madre. Intentó consolarla, decirle algo; solo escasos jadeos inteligibles salían de su boca, sabía que su madre no podía observarlo aunque quisiera, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cegadoras y sus manos temblaban, como todo su cuerpo, en su regazo._

…Golpéala, Draco…

_No quería, no quería, jamás querría hacerle daño a su madre, menos en estos momentos._

No lo hare.

_Una risa estruendosa recorrió su mente causándole un horrendo escalofrió, no lo haría, no lo haría, noloharía, noloharía, noloharía, repitió rápidamente cual mantra en su mente, tan rápido que las palabras perdían su sentido lógico._

…Hazlo, golpéala, Draco Malfoy…

_Enserio, él no quiso hacerlo, no quería, pero su mano se movió lentamente, tiritando por la falta de voluntad del propietario y azotó la mejilla ajena una y otra vez._

…Díselo, Draco, dile lo mala madre que es, lo estúpida, lo ignorante, en el monstruo en el que se ha convertido. Una vulgar mujerzuela más en este mundo de idiotas…

_Y así lo hiso, palabras hirientes, mentiras desdeñosas abandonaban su garganta y él lloraba amargamente ante la injusticia, y su padre convulsionaba sangre en su sufrimiento, y su madre se desvivía en la presión de sus brazos…_

Y entonces, solo cuando todo se había resumido a gritos, llantos, lamentos y oscuridad, solo ahí, Draco despertó sudoroso y sin aliento. Sollozando, se encerró en el baño, hecho un ovillo y con un encantamiento silenciador; se quedo allí por lo que parecieron horas antes de poder echarse un _glamour_ y salir como si nada hubiese pasado, como todos los días.

Era demasiado temprano para que los alumnos estuvieran en cualquier otro lado que no fuera su dormitorio, Draco solo se cruzó una pareja de Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor antes de poder entrar en la torre de astronomía. Siempre iba allí por el simple hecho de que esta solo se utilizaba muy entrada la noche, nadie estaría en el lugar a las seis de la mañana; y estaba en lo correcto, no había nadie, sino algo.

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta, no fue enteramente consciente de que algo se contorsionaba entre las sombras, seguía un poco nauseabundo y distraído por _aquel sueño_. Se presionó contra el alfeizar de la ventana, el frió calando dentro de sus ropajes, el viento contra el rostro, se estaba empezando a recomponer cuando sacó sus orbes de los rastros de lo que había sido un amanecer hace una media hora; al segundo se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no había más que oscuridad, por un milisegundo pudo calmarse pero antes de lo que él creyó posible una risa chillona, fría e inconfundible baño la habitación. Su espalda fue inmediatamente recorrida por una ligera capa de sudor frío, no se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban hasta que tuvo que hacerlas dos puños para controlarlas, ¡por Merlín, era una maldita imaginación, Voldemort no podía entrar a Hogwarts! Contradiciendo todas sus palabras un hombre con el rostro deformado, pálido y de ropajes completamente negros, apareció en el lugar; ojos escarlata lo escudriñaron y una gélida sonrisa burlona jugueteó entre sus comisuras. El resto paso relativamente rápido comparado con la estremecedora risa, un cegador rayo de luz verde, nuevos gritos y llantos remplazaron al Señor Oscuro; para después dar paso a un Potter que lo miraba con ojos blancos y desorbitados mientras que caía como un muñeco de trapo al suelo.

_Un Potter muerto_

Draco jadeó de la impresión y calló sollozando de rodillas al suelo. Potter no podía morir, si Potter moría no habría quien pudiera vencer al Señor Tenebroso; si Potter moría el mundo moriría y caería con él; si Potter moría no había esperanzas; y lo más importante, si Potter moría no habría nada más por delante. Por un lado, el Malfoy sospechaba que lo que veía no era del todo cierto pero percibir los ojos esmeraldas nublados de blanco y cegados de cualquier brillo, observar el cuerpo sangrante, contorsionado e inmóvil, manchando el suelo de escarlata y el aire de un nauseabundo aroma a sangre seca lo estaba haciendo llegar a la locura. Agarró sus piernas, colocándolas sobre su pecho y empezó a mecerse, contando del cero hasta Merlín sabe qué número, pero no lograba calmarse al seguir viendo el cadáver y escuchar esas estridentes y chillonas risas de fondo; ya no podía soportarlo. El rubio lanzó un grito de plena agonía, cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas por segunda vez en el día; era demasiado.

_Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate. Potter no está muerto, es solo una ilusión. ¡Potter no está muerto, no todo está perdido!_

Pero nada de eso hacía desaparecer al fúnebre cuerpo frente a él, ni los horrorosos chillidos, ni las lágrimas; ni nada. Justo en ese momento una luz un tanto cegadora para los hinchados parpados de Draco, afloró en el lugar; estaba muerto.

-_¡RIDDIKULUS!_- La voz, la cual estaba un tanto ronca, inundó la espaciosa aula de astronomía siendo, para la forma de ver de Draco, tremendamente reconocible. En cuestión de tan solo un minuto, supo, por el calor ajeno que ahora le calaba los huesos y la mano callosa pero tibia sobre su hombro, que Harry ya estaba a su lado -¿Estás bien?… ¿¡Draco?!- El aludido levantó un poco el rostro pero no lo miró a los ojos, se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza de ser descubierto _in fragante_; no paraba de morderse el labio. Era obvio que Potter había visto su _boggart_ y también lo era el que estaba sorprendido de que sea justamente el de él.

-…Sí, solo…solo déjame- Dijo entrecortadamente por el susto de muerte que se había pegado. Esta vez apoyó su espalda completa sobre el barandal y casi sentía cómo el resfriado que se iba a pegar por el sudor frío de su espalda contra el congelado mármol avanzaba; no podía importarle menos. Draco estaba exhausto, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado tanto en un solo día, ni el que su cuerpo temblara de aquella manera o incluso la postrera vez que le habían dicho que si el temor era demasiado grande, el _boggart_ podría emitir sonidos; ¡y qué sonidos, Merlín!

-No- Dijo el moreno, sentándose a su lado; ¡pero qué terco! -, dime ¿qué era eso?- Draco resopló, después de todo lo que Harry había logrado en su corta vida, no sabía que según el tamaño del miedo, peores los efectos del _boggart_. ¿Qué clase de héroe iba a salvar al Mundo Mágico si este seguía siendo un ignorante del mismo?

-Un _boggart_, era un maldito y rastrero _boggart_- La mirada confundida del azabache lo hizo querer degollarlo, ¡niño-que-vivió sus pelotas! –A ver, Potty, ¿de dónde saca su fuerza el _boggart_, cómo hace que sus victimas caigan en su trampa?- Harry frunció un poco el ceño, Draco ya no sabía si era en busca de concentración o de enojo.

-Del miedo- Draco revoloteó los ojos.

-Bien, Potter, le diste a una. Ahora, si esta alimaña se hace más fuerte con el miedo entonces mientras mayor sea el miedo, mayor es su poder- Dijo entre sarcástico y serio; Harry estaba sorprendido de que estuvieran ambos tan tranquilos hablando sobre _boggarts_ a las siete de la mañana en la torre de astronomía, pero no detuvo la charla; para su sorpresa, le parecía que era interesantísimo el tema y cómo Malfoy modulaba cada una de sus palabras –Ese era un miedo muy grande, yo no estaba en una de mis mejores condiciones; por eso este fue capaz de producir ruidos grotescos y un cambio de imagen malditamente rápido- Y de repente todo cayó en la mente de Harry, si ese era un _boggart_, ¿entonces, el mayor miedo de Draco Malfoy era…

-¿Tienes miedo de perderme?…digo, ¿tienes miedo de que muera?- Preguntó escéptico, Draco levantó una elegante ceja rubia.

-¿Quién no lo tendría? Si tú te mueres, no quedara nada en esta vida que valga la suficiente pena como para seguir en este mundo- Harry rió bajito ante el dramatismo que le había logrado poner en una sola estrofa.

-No sabía que me amabas tanto, Draco- Al Malfoy le subió un poco el color a las mejillas, teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse ante el mal uso de su propia frase.

-No te creas tanto, Potter. Solo acepto el hecho de que nadie sobreviviría con un Señor Oscuro por Ministro, ¿y qué rayos es eso del nombre de pila?- Harry tan solo se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisilla bailándole en los labios.

-Oh por favor, acabo de ver que tu peor temor era que yo muriera, te salve de volverte loco por la risa de Voldemort, estamos incluso del mismo bando ahora; ¿no crees que es momento de poder terminar todo este trato de "enemigos jurados" que, sinceramente, ya no tiene sentido?- Potter le extendió su mano, como sellando un trato; Draco se acordaba de aquella vez en la que Harry no había tomado su mano, rechazándolo y eligiendo a Weasley como amigo, él siempre se había preguntado cómo serían las cosas de haberse entendido desde aquel instante; quizá estuviese un tanto resentido, pero sabía que las dobles oportunidades escaseaban. No vaciló y estrechó su mano.

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que en ciertos períodos pareces un tanto Slytherin?- Harry sonrió de lado, como Draco jamás lo vio hacerlo; le gustó.

-Sí, de vez en cuando-


	5. Bendita sea mi Excusa

Draco se encontraba realmente incomodo; Harry había insistido en que ese día lo acompañara a todos lados. Al principio, pensó que irían a la primera clase juntos para complacer esa maldita nobleza Gryffindor que le picaba al Potter y luego podría irse en paz; pero no fue así. Incluso ahora, yendo hacía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry lo mantenía a su lado; dándole a entender que no se apartaría en todo el día. También no paraba de corregirle para que lo llamase por su nombre de pila y pasaron un enorme e incomodo momento cuando Granger y Weasley aparecieron, pero Potter se los llevó a un lado, les cuchicheó lo que para Draco era una improvisación de disculpa y un pedido de que toleraran al rubio para luego volver con ambos. No se comportaban cordiales, más bien, intentaban fingir que no estaba ahí. Para cuando entraron en la clase, la profesora Umbridge ya estaba sentada en su sitio. Los alumnos guardaron silencio en cuanto entraron en el aula y el ahora cuarteto se sentó en la mitad de la clase; Harry y Draco en unos asientos y Hermione y Ron detrás. El salón estaba en completo mutismo, la profesora todavía era un elemento desconocido y nadie sabía lo estricta que podría llegar a ser ella o sus castigos a la hora de imponer disciplina.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!- Saludó a los alumnos con su horrenda cara de sapo cuando por fin todos se sentaron, hubo muy pucos que devolvieron débilmente el saludo –Tut, tut- Exclamó -Con eso no llegaremos a ningún lado, ¿no? Me gustaría que, por favor, me respondan: _"Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge"_ Volvamos a intentarlo, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes a todos!- Se escuchó a todos responderle y el sapo rosado, como seguía insistiendo Draco que la llamaría, se mostró complacida -Eso está mucho mejor- Los felicitó con dulzura -¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Guarden varitas y saquen plumas, por favor-

Draco no podía concentrarse, la escena que había cometido en la mañana le había estado rondando en la cabeza durante horas. Había llegado a algo parecido a una conclusión: Potter tenía algo de razón. Era mejor terminar ese trato de "enemigos jurados", era algo inservible; aparte, esto era mil veces mejor si de su misión a cumplir estábamos hablando. Por otro lado, la atmósfera de clase había decaído en seguida; ninguna materia en donde aparecieran las palabras "varitas fuera" era de apreciarse. Draco dejo de pensar y guardo su varita, sacando en cambio su pluma, un frasco de tinta y papel, la profesora ya había escrito en el pizarrón con ayuda de su inusual varita corta.

-Bueno, esta materia ha sufrido grandes retrasos a lo largo del tiempo pero por eso mismo va a haber que apurarnos, ¿supongo que todos tienen una copia de _"Teoría de la Defensa Mágica"_, por Wilbert Slinkhard?- La clase asintió reticente –Lo siento, creo que debemos intentarlo de nuevo; cuando yo les haga una pregunta respondan con un _"Si, profesora Umbridge" _o un _"No, profesora Umbridge"_. Entonces: ¿Todos tienen una copia de _"Teoría de la Defensa Mágica"_, de Wilbert Slinkhard?- Todos repitieron la afirmación que Dolores Umbridge les había pedido –Bien, página cinco, _«Capitulo Uno: Conceptos elementales para principiantes»_- Luego de eso, la profesora tomó asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio, el silencio en aquella aula se podría comparar a escuchar al profesor Binns, el único profesor fantasma, dar su aburridísima clase; pero pronto Draco, Potter y Weasley se dieron cuenta de algo realmente sub-real. Hermione Granger, la mismísima sabelotodo que Draco sospechaba que no leía sino que se comía los libros, no había tocado el maldito manual que estaba en su banco; en vez de leer, Granger miraba fijamente a Umbridge. Tal fue la incomodidad de la profesora que en un momento se paró y se dirigió cerca de sus bancos.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el capitulo, querida?- Preguntó como si recién la hubiese notado.

-No, no es sobre el capitulo- Respondió la castaña.

-Bueno, pero en este momento estamos leyendo- Le dijo Dolores con una pequeña sonrisa que a Draco le parecía más falsa que su padre puteando en el Profeta –Si tienes alguna inquietud, podemos resolverla al final de la clase-

-Tengo una duda al respecto de sus métodos de enseñanza- Dijo Hermione antes de que Umbridge pudiera darse media vuelta; Draco casi podía sonreír ante el desprecio en los ojos de la educadora a Granger, pero esta permaneció impasible.

La profesora elevó sus cejas -¿Y tu nombre es…?-

-Hermione Granger, profesora- Dijo la Gryffindor sin aplacar su voluntad.

-Creo que mis métodos están bastante claros, señorita Granger- Hermione negó.

-Pues, yo no- Y Draco no pudo pensar en una manera de ser más irrespetuosa a una profesora, ¡qué gran primera impresión, Granger! –No hay nada ahí acerca de _usar_ hechizos de defensa- Hubo un minuto de silencio donde varios estudiantes, evadiendo su lectura, dieron vuelta sus cabezas para seguir la conversación.

-¿_Usar_ encantamientos de defensa?- Repitió Umbridge con una risita burlona -¿Por qué? No veo que allá nada peligroso en esta clase, señorita Granger, ahí si necesitaría un hechizo defensivo. Pero usted no espera usted ser atacado durante mis clases, ¿no es cierto?- El grito que el pelirrojo lanzó detrás de Draco hizo que todo su oído retumbara:

-¡¿Entonces no vamos a usar la magia?!- Había exclamado.

-Por favor, levante la mano si quiere hacer algún comentario durante mi clase, señor…-

-Weasley- Dijo Ron, y levantó una mano rápidamente pero Umbridge le dio la espalda; Harry y Hermione levantaron la mano enseguida y Draco rodó los ojos. Pero el levantamiento conjunto llamó su atención y se volteó, los ojos de la profesora se posaron en Potter un segundo más de lo normal antes de decir:

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?, ¿quiere preguntar algo más?-

-Sí- Contestó ella -Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así?-

-Me temo que no está calificada para decidir cuál es el _«único propósito»_ de la asignatura. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Aprenderán los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos…-

-¿De qué va a servirnos eso?- Inquirió Harry en voz bien alta -Si nos atacan, no va a ser de forma…-

-¡La mano, señor Potter!- Canturreó la profesora Umbridge. Harry levantó un puño. Una vez más, la profesora Umbridge le dio rápidamente la espalda, pero muchos alumnos también habían levantado la mano, la profesora eligió a alguien que nadie se esperaba. -¿Su nombre, por favor?- Le preguntó la bruja a Draco.

-Draco Malfoy-

-¿Y bien, señor Malfoy?-

-Bueno, creo que es como dice Po…Harry. Si nos atacan, no vamos a estar libres de riesgos- Draco no se imaginaba saliendo ileso si su tía Bella o su padre le levantaran la varita. Al parecer, todo el curso estaba sorprendido de todo ese espectáculo por lo que tuvo un pequeño momento de pensar antes de que el sapo de rosa le contestara.

-Repito- Dijo la profesora Umbridge, que miraba a Draco sonriendo de una forma muy irritante -¿Espera usted ser atacado durante mis clases?-

-No en sus clases pero…-

-No es mi intención criticar el modo en que se han hecho hasta ahora las cosas en este colegio- Explicó con una sonrisa poco convincente, estirando aún más su ancha y desagradable boca -Pero en esta clase ustedes han estado dirigidos por algunos magos muy irresponsables, sumamente irresponsables; por no mencionar- soltó otra desagradable risita -, a algunos híbridos peligrosos en extremo…- Draco estaba arto de la vieja, ¿quién se creía que era para tratarlo a él así? Malfoy pensó un tanto, si lo castigaban le diría a su padre que todo fue por el bien de su misión; bendita sean las excusas que esta le estaba entregando para gritarle a la profesora.

-¡Si se refiere al profesor Lupin, debería revisarse porque, por lo que estamos viendo, él es tres mil veces mejor que usted!, y eso que es nuestra primera clase con usted, _profesora_- Soltó Malfoy en un tono desdeñoso y arrastrado.

-¡La boca, señor Malfoy, y levante la mano para hablar!- Espetó Umbridge molestándose un tanto -Como iba diciendo, los han iniciado en hechizos demasiado complejos e inapropiados para su edad, y letales en potencia. Los han asustado y les han hecho creer que podrían ser víctimas de ataques de las fuerzas oscuras en cualquier momento…-

-Eso no es cierto- La interrumpió Hermione -Sólo nos…-

-¡Su mano no está levantada, señorita Granger!- Hermione la alzó, pero Umbridge ya miraba a otro lado -Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no sólo realizó maldiciones ilegales delante de ustedes, sino que incluso las realizó con ustedes-

-Bueno, resultó ser un maniaco, ¿no?- Terció Dean Thomas, acaloradamente -Y aun así, aprendimos muchísimo con él-

-Su nombre- Dijo Umbridge perdiendo la paciencia.

-Dean Thomas- Contestó a la profesora como si fuera el peor de los insultos.

-¡Pues no ha levantado su mano, señor Thomas!- Gorjeó la profesora Umbridge -Bueno, el Ministerio opina que un conocimiento teórico será más que suficiente para que aprueben el examen; y al fin y al cabo para eso es para lo que vienen ustedes al colegio. ¿Su nombre?- Añadió mirando a Parvati, que acababa de levantar la mano.

-Parvati Patil. Pero ¿no hay una parte práctica en el T.I.M.O. de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que demostrar que sabemos hacer las contra maldiciones y esas cosas?- Era claro que la chica, y muchos alumnos más, se estaban desesperando; una clase de Defensa sin hechizos era igual a nada. ¿Qué harían en sus T.I.M.O.S?

-Si habéis estudiado bien la teoría, no hay ninguna razón para que no podáis realizar los hechizos en el examen en una situación controlada- Explicó la profesora Umbridge un poco más calma.

-¿Y de qué nos va a servir haber estudiado bien la teoría en la vida real?- Intervino de pronto Harry, que había vuelto a levantar la mano.

-Esto es el colegio, señor Potter, no la vida real-

-¿No se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera del colegio?- Dijo Draco, atacando nuevamente.

-No hay nada esperando fuera del colegio, señor Malfoy- Explicó la profesora.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿está segura?- Insistió Malfoy, exasperándose.

-¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unos niños como ustedes?- Preguntó la profesora Umbridge como broma.

—Hmm, no sé…- Respondió Harry fingiendo reflexionar -, ¿quizá… lord Voldemort?- Ron jadeó; Lavender dejó escapar un pequeño gritito; Draco sintió el peor de los escalofríos, sabía que ahora estaba incluso más pálido que antes, quizá como en la torre de Astronomía; maldito Potter. Pero la profesora ni se movió, de hecho, miraba a Potter con lo que parecía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter- Dijo -Y ahora, permítanme aclarar algunas cosas. Les han contado que cierto mago tenebroso ha resucitado…-

-¡No estaba muerto!- La corrigió un Harry furioso -Pero sí, ¡ha regresado!-

-Señor Potter, ya-ha-hecho-perder-diez-puntos-a-su-casa-no-empeore-las-cosas-más-para-usted- Recitó la profesora -Como iba diciendo, les han informado de que cierto mago tenebroso vuelve a estar suelto. Esto es mentira-

-¡No es mentira!- La contradijo Harry -¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Luché contra él!-

Y al parecer algo en la actitud de Harry-jodido-con-los-profesores-Potter se le pegó a Draco; porque de repente este sintió una ira inmensa a la profesora y se levantó-¡Es verdad lo que dice, yo le creo y también lo he visto! ¡Él ha vuelto!- Exclamó Draco, defendiendo a Harry de nuevo, aunque esta vez, lo hacía más bien por satisfacción propia.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Están castigados los dos, y cinco puntos de Slytherin!- Exclamó entonces la profesora Umbridge, triunfante -Mañana por la tarde. A las cinco. En mi despacho. Estoy aquí para ayudar y esto es una mentira. Soy su amiga. Y ahora, ¿serán tan amables de continuar con la lectura? Página cinco, «Conceptos elementales para principiantes»- Harry se levantó de su asiento y se pudo escuchar a Hermione diciendo un ahogado: _"¡Harry, no lo hagas!"_ pero poco valieron sus plegarías.

-Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory se cayó muerto porque sí, ¿verdad?- Dijo Harry más enojado todavía. La clase inmediatamente dejó sus libros y observó la respuesta de la profesora con un aura fúnebre.

-La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente- Afirmó Umbridge con tono cortante.

-Fue un asesinato- Le discutió Draco, ahora con calma desde su asiento -Lo mató Voldemort, y usted lo sabe- Las palabras del rubio fueron tan solo un susurro, como una canción de cuna o un lamento por alguien a quien jamás se podría recuperar. Profesora y alumno se callaron, Harry tomó asiento y se siguió la clase. Al final de esta, Harry dejó que Draco acomodara sus cosas mientras lo esperaba afuera; el rubio no tardo tanto en salir, y Harry no lo hizo al agarrar su mano.

-Gracias por todo, Draco. Por defender la verdad sin importar el castigo; por lo de Cedric; por creerme- Dijo Harry, inmóvil en el pasillo, Ron y Hermione se habían ido y Draco no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, Harry. Sin vos no hay forma de vivir y yo creeré plenamente en lo que digas. Por otro lado, mis argumentos en la clase no fueron mentiras- Se soltó de la mano ajena, pero cuando Draco alzó el rostro Potter había desaparecido. Ahora solo quedaba el castigo.


	6. De Detenciones y Próximas Salidas

**N/A:** Holaa muggles, luz de mis ojos y amores de mi alma! Siento la demora, me quebré el Lunes pasado y el Sábado fue la party hard de mi hermano; pero volví por ustedes, y adivinen qué? No en serio no pienso decirles, van a tener que leer el cap hasta el final para saber que es tan especial. Me encantan los finales de cap misteriosos xDD Los dejo leer en paz y hasta el próximo Sábado (/ouo)/

Draco no había llegado al comedor cuando Snape lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el corredor, los alumnos que se encontraban en el mismo lugar solo les dirigían una mirada aireada y se iban a almorzar, nadie quería mantener demasiado la mirada contra Severus.

-Ven conmigo- Lo guió por todo el lugar hasta llegar a su oficina en las mazmorras, ahí lo aventó contra una de las sillas y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco tras él; Draco estaba incrédulo.

-¿Qué Merlines te sucede?- Snape pareció enfurecerse más ante su pregunta.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede a vos?!- El rubio se calló de inmediato, su padrino nunca le hablaba así excepto que en serio se hubiera pasado –La profesora Umbridge vino a verme luego de tu clase, Draco- Este suprimió un escalofrío ante la rigidez en la voz ajena. Severus se sentó y suspiró – ¿En serio, defender a Potter y gritarle a Dolores Umbridge en tu primera clase con ella? Mira, sé que es una molestia, pero tenes que resguardarte de ella- Malfoy lo observó un rato.

-Lo hacía por la misión- Severus le lanzó una mirada congelada.

-No fue por tu misión, no del todo- Le dijo antes de que pudiera defenderse –Draco, ir y enfrentarte a Umbridge significa, a la corta o a la larga, más que detenciones o perder puntos de tu Casa. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que diría tu padre? Ella viene de parte del Ministro, podría ir y decirle que saque a Lucius por tu comportamiento indebido- Draco sabía que esto último era mentira; pero se le heló la sangre de todas formas –Eres una serpiente, compórtate como tal-

-Sí, señor- Dijo a regañadientes.

-Tu detención será toda esta semana, pero pude hacer un trato con la profesora- Draco se relajó un tanto –Empezaras a las cuatro en vez de a las cinco; no te preocupes, ya reorganice tus horarios para que todas tus clases y descansos estén en orden. También comenzaras hoy con los castigos, así el viernes estarás libre de ellos. Recuerda tu lugar como parte del equipo de Slytherin, tienen entrenamiento este viernes y si no ibas por tener detención con Umbridge, gracias a que defendiste a Potter…estoy seguro de que no llegarías al lunes- Snape hizo una mueca que el rubio, al tenerlo como padrino, sabía que era una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Gracias, _profesor_- Dijo con la misma sonrisa, se paró y se fue a la puerta; pero el azabache lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-Y, Draco, serás una serpiente pero acordate que ella también lo es; y una de lo más astuta- Con ese comentario; lo dejó ir.

-.-.-.-

Draco salió del despacho de esa maldita bruja con el brazo de lo más dolorido, cuando le dijeron que debía escribir líneas pensó que había una trampa; y la hubo. Miró su mano, rojiza e hinchada, el sapo de rosa le había dado _'una de sus plumas especiales'_, resultaba que la horrorosa pluma escribía usando la sangre de aquel que la estaba empleando, dejándole toda la mano a carne viva con la frase elegida marcada. En su caso, su mano ardía con la frase: _'No debo testificar impertinencias'_. Podía irse bien al carajo, Draco haría lo que a él se le viniera la gana; claro que ahora le dolía como el demonio pero ya la tenía vendada para que nadie supiera o viera lo que le había pasado. Por supuesto, esto solo mantuvo vividos a los chismes de aquella noche, Draco no tenía idea de cómo Potter soportaba todo eso; a él lo estaba volviendo loco. _'Draco defendió a…', 'Draco Malfoy le gritó y…', '¿Malfoy también se habrá vuelto loco?'_ Draco Malfoy esto, Draco Malfoy aquello ¡Por todos los magos, si no se callaban si se iba a volver loco! Y hablando de Potter, cómo no, este lo estaba observando muy fijamente. No solo eso, si no que Harry ya había descubierto su vendaje; el rubio vio cómo intercambió un par de palabras con Granger y se levantaba; todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo. Obviamente, Draco entendió el mensaje, dejó los cubiertos a un lado y comenzó a caminar a la salida; quizá el no considerara a Potter como un amigo pero todo era preferible a estar siendo interrogado por el resto de los Slytherins. Harry lo agarró y lo puso a un costado de la puerta del Gran Comedor; los enormes orbes esmeraldas lo miraban con preocupación y en busca de respuestas.

-¿Por qué tan molesto, Potter?- El azabache entrecerró los ojos.

-Harry- Le recordó por onceava vez en el día y después suspiró, revolviéndose el nido de caranchos que hacía de su cabello -Hermione dice que nadie creyó, ni siquiera cuando Dumbledore dijo por primera vez en el banquete, que a Cedric lo mató Voldemort, y que este revivió- Draco pensó, ¿qué le podría decir él a El Elegido? Optó por lo más cercano a la verdad.

-Bueno, lo dijo en el banquete de despedida- Dijo naturalmente, pero el niño dorado pareció no entender ni mandrágora así que siguió –Por favor, normalmente estas cosas pasan a mitad de año donde todos tienen tiempo de digerir la verdad. En este caso, al ser fin de año, nadie tuvo tiempo para nada: lo dijo, y todos luego de ese día, estuvieron dos meses leyendo sobre lo mentiroso de Dumbledore y lo loco que te volviste, Harry- A ambos les recorrió un escalofrío para nada incomodo; pasaron un tiempo en silencio.

-¿Tu Jefe de Casa también fue a verte?- Draco asintió.

-Pudo hacer un pacto con el sapo rosado para estar libre el viernes y cumplir mi entrenamiento; lo único que…bueno- Miro fijamente a su mano vendada y luego a Potter, que se reía por el apodo –Tuve que empezar el castigo hoy y en vez de empezar a las cinco, comienzo a las cuatro- Malfoy vio la reacción de Harry como en cámara lenta; sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente.

-¿Ella te hizo eso?- Dijo, señalando el brazo –Pensé que eran solo unas líneas-

-Son líneas, pero su pluma hace que se escriban en tu brazo, Potter; duele como los mil demonios-

-Harry- Le corrigió el moreno.

-Bueno, _Harry_, te recomiendo estar preparado- El azabache tragó audiblemente y asintió, Draco comenzó a irse; ya no tenía hambre.

-Hasta mañana, Draco- Escuchó que le gritaba; él solo levantó su mano como si se despidiera.

-.-.-.-

El día había estado completamente lluvioso, igual que el día anterior. Draco había dormido pésimo, se había removido mucho en su cama y ahora la mano le dolía horrores; sus primeras clases no fueron tan incomodas, el problema fue una vez que, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Gryffindor y Slytherin coincidieron. Potter creía que ahora podía pasarse el día como lapa personal de Draco, le hablaba, se reía con él, incluso le había dicho si quería estar con él si hacían algún trabajo; el rubio generalmente lo ignoraba pero sabía que no podía hacerlo para siempre si quería cumplir con su cometido, así que de vez en cuando asentía o negaba a los comentarios de Potter. Pero todo empeoró cuando Pansy abrió su gran bocaza cuando Harry hizo un comentario cerca del rubio.

-¿Dónde está Hagrid?-

-En ningún lugar que a usted le interese, señor Potter- Había respondido la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la docente suplente del semigigante.

-Quizás…- Empezó Parkinson bajito para que solo ellos escucharan -…está gravemente herido- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Quizá vos lo vas a estar si no te callas- Le espetó Potter.

-Quizá se ha metido con en algo demasiado _grande_ para él, si es que se me entiende- Le siguió Nott, quien estaba en uno de los lados de Malfoy. Este vio cómo Harry se congelaba en un segundo, casi podía ver, en la repentina palidez, la pregunta no dicha: _'¿Sabrán algo?'_, decía en su rostro y Draco casi se golpea a sí mismo. ¿Cómo era Potter capaz de pensar que aquellos Slytherins con padres Mortífagos no sabrían nada de la búsqueda de gigantes para la batalla? El rubio se llevó a Potter lejos y lo obligó a sentarse en el pasto.

-No les hagas caso, Potter- Pero el azabache nunca lo corrigió, Draco comenzó a impacientarse y, vacilante, le puso una mano en hombro –Dumbledore te diría algo si a Hagrid le pasara algo, Harry- Este le sonrió porque sabía que tenía razón y se paró.

-Gracias, Draco- El aludido se sintió algo incomodo, levantar el ánimo de las personas y ser agradecido no eran su fuerte así que solo asintió –Nos vemos con Umbridge- Dijo al final y se fue a hablar con Granger y Weasley sobre quién-sabe-qué.

-.-.-.-

Luego de esa pequeña charla incomoda con Potter, y unas horas de Herbología y Adivinación, clase que el rubio detestaba completamente, Draco volvió con Umbridge; la saludo un tanto cortante y comenzó sus líneas en silencio, todo Slytherin sabía guardar su compostura; sin contar con que Draco no le daría el gusto a esa maníaca de ver que le dolía horrores. Para cuando Harry entró en el despacho a las cinco, la mano normalmente suave e inmaculada del Malfoy ya estaba goteando sangre desde la muñeca hasta la punta de los dedos; Potter solo le echo una hojeada rápida, era obvio que no quería que Umbridge los jodiera más a ambos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter- El azabache pegó un brinquito sorprendido, había sido agarrado con la guardia baja mientras miraba el aborrecible rosa chillón que embadurnaba la habitación.

-Buenas tardes, profesora- Replicó, luego vaciló un poco y volvió a mirar a la profesora, esta le devolvió la mirada.

-Siéntese- Harry obedeció, pareció armarse de valor y dijo:

-Emh, profesora…yo…emh, estoy en el equipo de Gryffindor y…quería…quería saber si podía pedirle un… ¿favor?- Draco en serio quiso golpearse la cabeza con el banco, ¿es que este chico se había caído de la cuna para quedar tan idiota, o qué? No, no, seguro se tiró solito; y aunque hubiera dado todo por golpear al Gryffindor en ese momento, Malfoy tan solo siguió escribiendo y sintiendo su sangre manchar un poco el pergamino.

-¿Ah, sí?- Le contestó Umbridge, el rubio casi podía ver la sonrisa que estaba ocultando la muy perra.

-Sí. Como le dije, soy del…del equipo de Gryffindor, y se suponía que yo…bueno, que el viernes estaría con el equipo para…para elegir al nuevo guardián pero…es que tengo castigo con usted ese día…a las cinco. Y me preguntaba si usted podría…podría correrme la detención así yo puedo ir a las pruebas. Por supuesto que hare la detención…cualquier otro día que usted quiera- La sonrisa de satisfacción dejo de ocultarse y floreció en el feo rostro de sapo de la profesora; Potter parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara de una buena vez.

-Oh, no, no, no, no. Este es su castigo, señor Potter, ningún castigo puede ajustarse a las comodidades de los acusados. Vendrá mañana y el viernes también, a las cinco en punto- Draco se permitió dejar de escribir un segundo para ver la escena; Potter parecía a punto de estallar de rabia, pero se controló y miro para otro lado. Mientras tanto, Umbridge se divertía como nunca –Veo que estamos aprendiendo a controlar ese temperamento, ¿no? Bueno, señor Potter, va a hacer líneas. No, no con su pluma; le voy a dar una pluma especial de mi proveniencia- Potter sacó la mano de su mochila –Tome- Harry tomó la pluma que le ofrecía la profesora y Draco apenas podía respirar, ¿cómo reaccionaría Potter ante el imponente ardor y dolor que provocaba la pluma? –Tranquilo, no necesitaras tinta; quiero que escribas: _'No debo decir mentiras'_. Cuantas veces sea necesario para que quede. Señor Malfoy, veo que se está entreteniendo, ¿quiere mostrarme esa mano?- Draco se levantó sin hacer ningún sonido y le extendió el brazo sangrante a la profesora que lo tironeó para un costado fingiendo que lo observaba cuando en realidad quería que Potter viera las palabras de cerca.

Cuando este las vio, palideció; Harry nunca había visto la mano descubierta y menos luego de dos sesiones de alrededor doce horas de trazarla una y otra vez sombre su piel -_'No debo testificar impertinencias'_- Comentó alegre, Umbridge –Está gravándose maravillosamente en vos, ¿no es cierto? Estupendo- Le dio un par de palmaditas rudas a la mano herido y Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sisear –Valla a sentarse y siga con sus líneas, por favor- El rubio y el sapo de rosa observaron de reojo a Harry, quien parecía echar fuego hasta por las orejas -¿Si, señor Potter?, ¿algo para comentarnos?- El azabache la fulminó con la mirada.

-No, nada- Y siguieron escribiendo durante el resto de las horas; no se podía creer lo oscuro que se volvía todo luego de salir de aquel aposento, Draco convocó un tempus. Las doce y media pasadas. Miró un tanto a Potter antes de salir hacía las mazmorras.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó sonriente el de ojos esmeraldas, ¿cómo alguien podía estar tan contento luego de aquella tortura medieval? No lo sabía, de lo único que era consciente era de la mano lastimada que Harry había posado sobre la herida suya.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le respondió sin mirarlo.

-Salgamos…a Hogsmeade juntos, algún día- Malfoy lo miró incrédulo. No hacía falta decir que Potter le hablaba más que en serio.

-Yo…no lo sé- Harry apretó un poco su mano y lo soltó; sonrió brillantemente y comenzó a caminar para el lado contrarió a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Con eso me basta- Dijo, y desapareció entre las sombras.


	7. Salida a Hogsmeade

Draco se sentía un idiota. Harry le había pedido de nuevo que vallan a Hogsmeade en estos dos últimos días, y él sabía que Potter no iba a parar hasta obtener un sí como respuesta; y, pues, lo hiso, le dijo que sí. Hoy, que era el día en que salían, Draco se sentía un idiota. El rubio no solo se sentía de lo más idiota, o no; sino que ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba de lo más entusiasmado, o pendejo, en su opinión, cada vez que se acercaba la hora para irse. Malfoy, para su horror, se había despertado lleno júbilo. Y al parecer, Potter también. Estaba de lo más sonriente cuando llegó a la Torre de Astronomía, el lugar donde habían decidido verse ya que sería medio extraño en el Gran Comedor; Harry le sonrió y él no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Potter parecía estallar de contento y no lo ocultaba, y si lo intentaba ocultar, estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Decidieron comenzar su viaje, la mayor cantidad de alumnos ya había partido al pueblito.

-Entonces... ¿a dónde quieres ir, primero?- Preguntó Harry, bastante nervioso.

-Donde quieras, a mi me da igual- Dijo Draco, en un intento de terminar con el silencio que ya se tornaba incomodo. Harry hizo una exploración con la vista al lugar.

-Que tal... Las tres escobas- Draco observó por las ventanas. No estaba lleno o muy concurrido ya que generalmente se iba luego de hacer todas las compras necesarias; al parecer, en ese momento, le sonaba ideal.

-Claro- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Harry recuperó la sonrisita, esta vez, como si supiera algo que él no. Alcanzaron el bar entre muchos permisos y disculpas, Hogsmeade, cuando vienen los de Hogwarts, es todo un mar de gente; entraron con alguna que otra mirada atónita de otros magos. No estaba lleno, pero había más gente de la que el rubio pensó que había desde la ventana -Yo iré a buscar un lugar para sentarnos- Le dijo a Potter.

-Está bien, mientras iré a buscar las cervezas- Ambos se separaron y a Draco no le costó encontrar una mesa para dos vacía pero un tanto alejada, aun así podía ver a Potter desde allí; por un segundo se permitió perderse un rato. Repasó a Harry por un prolongado tiempo, el chico no estaba tan mal, ganaba estabilidad y musculatura con los años; también tenía aquellas sonrisitas ¡Eran miles, carajo!, Potter tenía miles y miles de sonrisas que parecían iguales pero siempre había algo diferente; algún sentimiento perpetuamente las acompañaba. Draco andaba en sus pensamientos hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Harry. Parecía querer asegurarse de que no se había escapado o algo por el estilo, y el rubio no intentó engañar a nadie, podría llegar a suceder eso, pero en esta ocasión no paso; Draco solo levantó las cejas y le sonrió altaneramente. Al pasar un segundo, Harry le estaba sonriendo, Malfoy suspiró, ahí estaba ese sentimiento; ¿con qué lo estaría mirando Potter? ¿Acaso eso era travesura, altanería? No, no, Harry no lo miraba así, ¿quizás sería…cariño? Rápidamente, las mejillas de Draco se volvieron rojas, como si su sangre se hubiera elevado hasta allí. Corrió su cara hacía otro lado y rezo a todos los magos por que el azabache no lo hubiera visto. Escuchó como los tarros chocaban delicadamente contra la mesa. Maldita Morgana y esa fila, estúpidamente corta, que había mantenido a Potter un poco más lejos justo ahora.

-¿Te pasó algo?- Preguntó Harry, maldita sea porque Draco supo distinguir ese tono de burla.

-No, nada- Poco tiempo después, salieron de aquel mugroso lugar, que ahora el rubio detestaba.

Iban de regreso a Hogwarts, habían ido a comprar un par de ingredientes para pociones, se les estaban acabando los cuernos de unicornio, compraron unos libros para Draco y más cera de escoba para Harry; cargaban sus cosas en bolsas, junto a los caramelos y chocolates que adquirieron en Honeydukes, su última parada. Hablaban de temas variados, sin importancia y de las materias. Hasta que Draco se tropezó y Harry, en un impulso, agarró la mano del rubio y lo atrajo para que no se cayese. Draco había cerrado los ojos para esperar la caída pero, al nunca llegar, los volvió a abrir; deseó jamás llegar a abrirlos. Los grandes y preocupados ojos verde esmeralda lo estaban observando directamente a sus propios ojos, en cosa de un segundo, algo pareció brillar en los orbes ajenos.

-¿Estás…bien?- Preguntó Harry, jadeante y sonrojado por el frío de la noche.

-…Si, creo que si- Respondió Draco sobre los labios contrarios, todavía perdido en el rostro del niño de oro.

-Claro-

-Sí, claro- Era obvio que estaban muy cómodos pero Malfoy sabía que nada duraba para siempre, por eso, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, dijo en el tono más burlón y altanero que pudo: -Se que estoy de muerte, Potter, pero no soy un perchero- El azabache lo soltó, sonrojado y todo, pero aun así lo corrigió.

-Te dije que para ti soy Harry- Y así llegaron a la puerta del castillo.


	8. El nuevo Profesor de Defensa

Luego de la salida a Hogsmeade todo comenzó a pasar muy rápido, Potter lo esperaba en la puerta del Gran Comedor y le hablaba hasta que Draco llegaba a la mesa de Slytherin, después, en las materias que compartían, se encargaba casi siempre de ser él quien se sentara junto al rubio si no era que Pansy, Theo o Blaise se sentaban antes; pronto Draco descubrió todo lo que al de ojos esmeraldas le gustaba que lo escuchasen ¡Hablaba hasta por los codos! De sus amigos, de lo que se peleaban a veces, la orden, las malditas pruebas y deberes, de todo un poco; se notaba que nadie se sentaba a escucharlo hace mucho. Por lo que, cuando en la mañana, Harry se le acercó, no se sorprendió sino hasta ver su ceño fruncido.

-Es horrible- Dijo solamente, tirándole la copia de 'El Profeta' de esa misma mañana para que la vea –Retorcido, ¿quién en su sano juicio pondría a Umbridge como suma Inquisidora de algo? ¡¿De Hogwarts sobretodo!?- En efecto, el diario anunciaba la horrible noticia; Draco no dudo un segundo, Umbridge no tardaría en empezar a cambiar las cosas. Pero había algo más, la mirada de Harry brillaba traviesamente y no se estaba quieto.

-¿Qué me escondes, Potter?- Está vez el azabache sonrió, a veces podía identificar el tono divertido que Malfoy utilizaba, por lo que no siempre le corregía haber dicho su apellido.

-Pues a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea, yo sinceramente pienso que se volvió loca pero si voy a hacerlo quería ver si…bueno, si querías… ¿participar?- Dijo Harry nerviosamente, como si ya supiera que Draco diría no pero que debía intentarlo; el aludido solo levantó una de sus cejas.

-¿Qué propones?-

-Es que Hermione dice que necesitamos alguien, un profesor, que sepa enseñarnos Defensa correctamente y…y está convencida de que yo sería ideal- Draco permaneció con su ceja alzada.

-¿Y eso te parece…?-

-Una completa locura- Terminó y aseguró Potter –Pero Ron también está de acuerdo y muchos compañeros, de Gryffindor y de las otras Casas, están interesados también-

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto y qué voy a ganar?- Preguntó casi disimulando su interés, fingiendo que se inspeccionaba sus perfectas uñas.

-Bueno, necesitaríamos practicar y sé que todos, quienes quieran que se sumen, van a ser un desastre. Tú tienes experiencia, en segundo me tiraste un _'Sempersortia'_ y magos mucho mayores no pueden hacer ese hechizo. Eres ágil, audaz y astuto en tus combates; necesitaría mostrarles a todos lo que es un buen y verdadero enfrentamiento, no creo que casi nadie dentro del colegio sepa cómo se lucha verídicamente fuera de lo estudiantil y tú puedes ayudarme- Draco sonrió de lado.

-Sigue con los cumplidos, ya casi me tienes. Pero todavía no me dijiste que gano- Claro que Potter, ya conociéndolo un poco más a Draco, le devolvió la misma clase de sonrisa; y el rubio tuvo que admitir que si no fuera un Malfoy recto y derecho, ahora sería una masa gelatinosa rosada tirada en el suelo.

-Tienes mi compañía, ¿qué más quieres?- Harry no aguantó más y se echó a reír – ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!- Draco bufó.

-Presumido- Murmuró el de ojos plata y su acompañante se permitió una risita.

-Ya, en serio. Que yo sepa, no estás en buenos términos con las otras Casas; para nada, debo aclarar. Sin embargo, ya estás en la Orden y en el lado de la luz- Dijo el de ojos verdes haciendo una exagerada mímica -, y aquí podrías empezar a ganarte contactos que te resultarían muy útiles en un futuro; nadie sabe que estás de nuestro lado pero si está cantidad 'X' de chicos y chicas comprendieran que secretamente estás allí, entonces te ahorrarías muchas molestias para con el futuro. De hecho, el tema de que ambos, justamente, estamos hablando bastante seguido ya ayuda para sembrar la duda necesaria que será acrecentada si es que te sumas- Draco reconocía que Potter sabía cómo atraer a la gente con eso de los argumentos, ya que si lo pensaba mejor, si Voldemort ganaba por que él cumplió su misión, entonces su familia estaría en las alturas; pero si no ganaba, cosa que Malfoy venía planteándose hace rato como algo más que posible, su familia sería perjudicada y si él, uniéndose a ese grupo de pacotilla lograba remover algunos cargos, ¡pues que se hiciera lo más lógico! -¿Qué me dices, Draco, estás dentro?- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sabiéndose el vencedor.

-Anótame, Potter- El niño de oro rió, pasándole uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio de la euforia de saberse un no-tan-loco-como-pensaba, al ir a buscar al de ojos grises. Draco se congeló ante el acto y sus mejillas cambiaron a un tono bordo. Harry pareció darse cuenta y se separó rápidamente; al parecer, los sonrojos se estaban poniendo de moda entre ambos.

-Emh, bueno, yo…yo tengo que ver, digo, buscar…a…a Ron, viste, con todo eso de sus nervios por ser el nuevo guardián que…bueno, ¿nos vemos? Hoy. Biblioteca. ¿Hechizo de Desaparición de McGonagall?- Dijo el de anteojos tartamudeando, Malfoy asintió medio perdido y por fin el otro se fue, solo ahí, Draco no pensó dos veces, ni que fuera un lugar concurrido, ni qué cojones, se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta el piso y se tomó el rostro; ¿¡qué mierdas le sucedía con Potter ahora?!

.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde Draco la tenía libre, por lo que se dirigió a la biblioteca un poco más temprano, él sabía que Gryffindor estaba teniendo una encantadora clase de Adivinación todavía; por lo que grande fue su sorpresa al ir a las mesas traseras y encontrarse a un Harry Potter muy consternado con un ratoncito que parecía no querer hacerle caso al encantamiento para hacerlo desaparecer. Harry bufó frustrado por la que parecía que era la onceaba vez allí dentro y se recostó en la silla frotándose la cara con los ojos cerrados.

-Es un ratón valiente si se va a enfrentar al magnífico e inigualable Salvador- Dijo el rubio revoloteando los ojos y acercándose al pequeño animal asustado. Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Potter desde donde estaba, ¿era aquello algo de lo cual preocuparse?

-Hola, Draco- El mencionado se dio la vuelta con su típica sonrisita de lado –Y ese ratón de mierda no es para nada alguien valiente si se enfrenta a un perdedor como yo; que valla e intente enfrentar al gato de Hermione a ver qué tan valiente se ve. Estás temprano-

-Lo mismo te digo- El azabache se encogió de hombros.

-Trelawney tenía miedo de algo, quizá era que éramos unos doce; ya sabes, tiene algo con el número trece en una habitación, o algo así. Así que dijo enseguida que la clase había acabado y ahora estoy aquí; con este hijo de puta- Dijo observando al roedor con mala cara.

-La boca, Harry- Potter lo miró divertido.

-Ni que seas un santo- A Draco le brillaron los ojos.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera- Se acercó un poco más al ratón, observándolo minuciosamente -¿Hasta dónde llegaste con él?-

-Solo le pude desaparecer la cola un par de veces, también alguna que otra pata- En efecto, al ratón le faltaba la cola y cojeaba por la falta de una de sus patas traseras. Draco le devolvió todas sus partes.

-Bien, inténtalo nuevamente- Potter se paró y pronunció correctamente pero el movimiento no era fluido, sino tosco y con muchas pausas dubitativas; Draco le volvió a dar de regreso la cola al animal y Potter revolvió sus cabellos -¿Qué sucedió hoy?- Harry lo miró algo reticente y está vez fue Malfoy quien bufó –Por favor, es obvio que pasó algo; hoy en la mañana era como si tuvieras esa aura rosa y alegre tan común en ti a tu alrededor y ahora no estás ni dentro de la paleta de colores-

-Son Hermione y Ron, ahora pelean por que Hermione es amiga de Viktor Krum y se envían mensajes; también está el hecho de que estuvieron todo el tiempo presionándome con lo de dar clases. Yo estaba de acuerdo con darlas pero lo que ellos dijeron para justificar por qué tenía que ser yo me hizo dudar, no creo que pueda funcionar nada de esto con la visión que todos tienen de mí- Respondió el de ojos esmeraldas, Draco frunció el ceño desde su posición, sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca.

-¿La del loco o la del héroe?-

-¡Ambas!- El rubio agradeció que le habían agregado un encantamiento silenciador a esa esquina, o sino Madame Pince ya los hubiera echado –La del loco solo hará que todos me pregunten cosas sobre…sobre la muerte de Cedric. En la del héroe, todos creen que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con mover un dedo, ¡no soy capaz de desaparecer un inofensivo ratón, por el amor de Merlín! No se enseñar, Draco, y si todos me tienen en la expectativa de _'Soy el Salvador, ahora, y por eso, todos mejoraran en su Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras'_, entonces nada de esto va a funcionar- Harry miraba a Draco como borrego degollado en la búsqueda de un consejo que le abriera las puertas a algo; pero Malfoy tampoco podía pedir milagros que le salvaran de todo lo que los demás pensarán.

-Tranquilo, Potty, ahí estaré yo para que vean lo ridículo que en realidad eres y que no existe tal _'héroe'_. Ahora, si ya sacaste toda tu frustración, déjame mostrarte cómo se hace un verdadero movimiento de varita- Draco se le puso detrás de su espalda y tomó la mano de Harry que sostenía la vara mágica. El rubio sintió como el cuerpo ajeno se tensaba completamente, ¿no sería que Harry Potter fuera…? No, imposible, el año anterior parecía que en cualquier momento babearía por Cho Chang; pero eso fue el año anterior, en este año se podía decir que ni se enteraba de la existencia de la de rasgos asiáticos. Sería porque el-niño-de-oro era…es posible, Draco tenía que comprobarlo; se acercó un poco más, imperceptiblemente, al cuerpo del Potter, este se hacía ver de piedra.

-¿D-Draco?- Malfoy quería estallar en carcajadas y decir que todo eso había sido cualquier cosa pero se limitó a hablarle suavemente, su respiración chocando con el cuello y la mejilla del contrario; el escalofrió suprimido por Potter fue visible ante los orbes grises.

-Sí, Harry, llegaste tan bajo como para que tenga que guiar tu mano- El otro solo asintió –Solo tienes que mover tu mano un poco más hacía la izquierda. Arriba, abajo, giro completo y al centro- Todo esto susurrado, la temperatura que se creaba donde sea que ambos se estuvieran tocando y la mano, extrañamente cálida del rubio tocando la callosa pero firme del azabache parecieron, finalmente, complacer a la pregunta que se hacía el rubio hace unos momentos. Se separó, el calor desapareció al instante y una sensación fría caló bien ondo; Potter lo miró como si hubiera salido de alguna clase de hipnosis –Adelante, inténtalo- Harry le hizo caso e hizo todo lo requerido, Draco no pudo más que soltar un silbido cuando, al intentar ver el resultado del pobre ratón, este ya no estaba –Aprendes rápido- Harry sonrió.

-Tú me simplificaste las cosas, con todos esos 'Flitch', 'Swing' y 'Zas' no creo que la mitad del curso entienda cómo hay que hacer los movimientos- Draco sonrió altaneramente.

-¿Quieres intentar el encantamiento Desanimador?- Dijo en forma de broma por lo estoico que había estado Harry cuando estuvo detrás de él; para sorpresa de Draco, Harry solo rió y dijo:

-Me encantaría, pero tengo práctica de Quidditch y con todos estos castigos que me voy ganando, no creo que Angelina esté de humor como para que llegue tarde- Con eso dicho, recogió todas sus cosas y apareció al ratón nuevamente, pero antes de irse volvió a mirar a Malfoy –Ah, Draco, nos reuniremos el primer fin de semana de Octubre. Es otra salida a Hogsmeade para nosotros- Dijo con burla antes de dar media vuelta y partir.


	9. De Charlas y Convicciones

Septiembre había acabado con rapidez, y pronto ya era el día en el que los estudiantes que querían que Harry les enseñara una verdadera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se reunían. Potter le había dicho a Draco que le diría la dirección del lugar en otro momento, ya que él no sabía dónde iban a reunirse; solo lo sabía Granger, si Granger no le decía, entonces irían los cuatro juntos. Para su desgracia, fue una mezcla de ambas.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos, Mione?- Preguntó Harry, una semana antes de la reunión -¿Las Tres Escobas?-

-No, Harry- Repuso Hermione un tanto exasperada -Siempre está repleto y hay mucho ruido. He quedado con los otros en Cabeza de Puerco, esa otra taberna, ya la conocen, la que no esta en la calle principal- El azabache había visto aquel lugar de reojo, estaba desbaratado y juraba haber visto una cabra pasar por la ventana; se imaginó Las Tres Escobas aquel día que había salido, si es que se le podía llamar a eso 'salir', con Draco. No había habido demasiada gente, porque generalmente era el último lugar que se visitaba cuando se salía a Hogsmeade; volvió a sentir como si estuviera en el pub. El calor, la cerveza de mantequilla tan reconfortante…Draco. Se obligó a despertarse y le dio la razón a la castaña que parecía haber notado el cambio brusco del pensamiento de su amigo. Después de clases fue a ver a Draco, que había compartido clase con los Ravenclaw, y le dijo al rubio el supuesto plan. Al decirle el lugar, no parecía muy satisfecho, pero acepto de todos modos, ya estaba todo el mundo pensando que flirteaba con el Gryffindor, a quién le importan uno o dos comentarios más a la colección. En la tarde de la salida a Hogsmeade, bajaron por la calle principal y pasaron por delante del negocio de Zonko, donde no les sorprendió ver a Fred, George y Lee Jordan; luego dejaron atrás la oficina de correo, y doblaron por una calle lateral al final de la cual una pequeña posada. Harry fue el primero en entrar de los cuatro.

- ¡Argh!- Dijo Draco, en un tono de repugnancia -¿No podrían limpiar este lugar?- Comentó cuando vio pasar una cabra que intentaba comerse un repasador para limpiar los vasos.

-No te quejes, Malfoy- Dijo Ron –Hermione, ¿Por qué aquí?- Se notaba a leguas que tampoco le encantaba el lugar.

-Es el único lugar en donde los demás estudiantes o profesores no vienen- Intervino Hermione algo avergonzada por no ocurrírsele algún lugar en mejores condiciones.

-¿Saben qué?- Murmuró Ron, mirando a la barra con entusiasmo -Aquí podríamos pedir lo que quisiéramos. Apuesto algo a que ese tipo nos serviría cualquier cosa, seguro que le importa un rábano. Siempre quise probar el whisky de fuego…- Dijo alegre, el dueño con ropas roídas, no presentó ni una mirada ante el comentario.

-¡Ron! ¡Ahora eres prefecto!- Lo regaño Hermione.

-¡Ah, sí!- Exclamo Ron, y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara –A veces tienes suerte de no serlo, compañero- Espetó por lo bajo el Weasley, ya que de los cuatro, Harry era el único sin haber sido nombrado prefecto.

-Bueno, ¿cuántos vendrán?- Preguntó Draco al ver la cara enojada de Hermione, no quería una escenita con esos dos idiotas.

-Solo un par de personas- Musitó Hermione, consultando su reloj -Ya deberían estar aquí, estoy segura de que conocen el camino… ¡Oh, miren deben ser ellos!- Todos, menos Draco que se sentaba en una de las sillas, miraron a la puerta. Primero entraron Neville, Dean y Lavender, seguidos de cerca por Parvati y Padma Patil con Cho Chang y una de sus risueñas amigas; que, apropósito, no estaba muy risueña hoy. Luego entró Luna Lovegood. A continuación Katie Bell y algunos otros conocidos, y aquellos desconocidos que Harry nunca había visto, porque, claro, Draco siendo Slytherin, podría no _conocer_ a algunas personas, pero se sabía todos los rostros a simple vista.

-¿Un par de personas?- Preguntó Potter exaltado -¡Un par de personas!- La cara de Harry se transformo totalmente, era obvio que no sabía que eran tantas las que querían aprender con él. Ahora tenía que enseñarles a veinticinco personas hechizos de defensa, y si el sapo rosa los descubría, podrían ir cavando sus tumbas. No fue el único con esa cara, también el rubio sintió cómo el poco color que tenía desaparecía de su rostro; una cosa era hablar sobre aquello, otra muy distinta es tener como compañeros de grupo de Defensa a sus contrincantes de toda la vida. Draco sabía que no era algo bonito, nada bonito; pero parecía que se estaba acostumbrando bastante rápido, recompuso su rostro y se dirigió más cerca de Harry, como si fuera puro instinto.

-Los felicito. La idea tuvo éxito…- Comentó susurrante Malfoy al de ojos esmeralda con un tono sardónico.

-¡Hola!- Saludó efusivamente Fred, había sido el primero en llegar a la barra, y en cuanto lo hizo se puso a contar a sus acompañantes -¿Puede darme… veinticinco cervezas de manteca, por favor?- Recitó aireadamente. El de orbes grises se tensó cuando descubrió que algunos ya se habían percatado de su presencia y se acercaban; esperaba que Harry los hiciera entender el por qué de todo aquello.

-Te escucho, Potter…- Comentó Draco, volviéndose a sentar, está vez, en una silla más cercana al otro chico.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto atónito. Draco solo quería golpearse el rostro contra la malagradecida cabra.

-Tienes que dar un discurso ¿no?, explicar todo esto- Dijo señalando todo el lugar, e incluso a él, en general -Bueno, soy todo oídos, Harry- Malfoy pudo observar el nerviosismo colarse

-Pero… no tengo uno preparado- Malfoy pudo observar el nerviosismo colarse entre la actitud del azabache, las manos le temblaban imperceptiblemente, seguramente pensando en que lo obligarían a hablar; Draco juntó distraídamente uno de sus dedos para tranquilizarlo, en un gesto de confianza o algo por el estilo. No utilizaría la mano completa, sería muy obvio. En su cabeza solo rondaba una palabra cual mantra, ya no sabía si era para recordárselo o para convencerse. Granger notó apenas el gesto y levantó una ceja; su amigo ya no la veía, preguntaría luego.

'_Todo es parte de la Misión. Todo es parte de la Misión. Todo es parte de la Misión.'_

-Solo quieren oír lo que tengas que decir, Harry- Completó Hermione. Todos miraban a Potter, algunos con curiosidad, otros emocionados, pero todos le prestaban atención.

-Este…- Empezó Hermione hablando lo suficientemente alto para ser notada -Este, bueno…hola. Bueno…ya saben porque hemos venido aquí. Nuestro amigo Harry, tuvo una idea. Quiero decir…- El azabache le había mandando una mirada fulminante -Yo tuve la idea de que sería conveniente que la gente que quisiera estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o sea, estudiar de verdad; ya saben, no esas tonterías que nos hace leer la profesora Umbridge… Bueno, creí que era conveniente que nosotros tomáramos cartas en el asunto. Y con eso quiero decir, aprender a defendernos como es debido, no sólo en teoría, sino poniendo en práctica hechizos…- Hermione estaba empezando a ganar más confianza entre sus compañeros.

-Pero supongo que también querrás aprobar el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? —la interrumpió una chica de Hufflepuff.

-Por supuesto. Pero también quiero estar debidamente entrenada en defensa porque…- Respiró hondo y terminó la frase -…porque lord Voldemort ha vuelto- La reacción del público fue inmediata. Hubo un gran murmuro, chicas soltaron unos que otros gritos ahogados.

-¿Qué pruebas tienen de que el Innombrable ha regresado?- Preguntó otro de Hufflepuff, aparentemente interesado.

-Bueno, Dumbledore lo cree…- Argumentó Hermione.

-Querrás decir que Dumbledore le cree a él- Aclaro el mismo chico, señalado a Harry.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Espetó Malfoy con brusquedad.

-Zacharías Smith- Contestó él -Y creo que tenemos derecho de saber exactamente lo que les permite afirmar que el Innombrable ha regresado- El joven tenía agallas, pero Draco ya estaba arto de tanto palabrerío.

-Mira, _Smith_- Empezó el rubio -Ese no es tema de esta reunión…Es obvio que volvió- Dijo Draco levantándose de la silla, ya cansado de la situación -Él, lucho contra el innombrable- Dijo señalando a Harry –Y cualquier idiota que se presenta acá sin saber o creer lo que realmente sucedió, y se guía según las estupideces de "_El Profeta"_, lo invito a retirarse antes de que yo lo retire de una patada- Harry parecía impresionado y agradecido, Draco nunca había demostrado enojo por él en otras ocasiones, solo enojo _hacia_ él.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó la chica que había entrado con Chang.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo el rubio brutamente, pero el tema ya había enganchado a otros.

-¡Debe ser una trampa!- Comentó Smith, al ver su oportunidad de verlo en aprietos.

-Es antinatural que los de Slytherin estén de nuestro lado- Dijo nuevamente la amiga de la asiática; Draco apretó los dientes hasta que le rechinaron.

-Ha dicho que no te importa y no te importará, fin del asunto- Aclamó cortante Harry, todos lo miraron sorprendidos; Draco se sentó de nuevo -¿Quieren saber qué es exactamente lo que me permite afirmar que el innombrable ha regresado?- Preguntó mirando a los ojos a Zacharías -Yo lo vi. El año pasado, Dumbledore le contó a todo el colegio lo que había ocurrido, pero si tú no lo creíste, no me creerás a mí, y no pienso malgastar una tarde tratando de convencer a nadie- La tranquilidad en su voz era ciertamente inquietante.

-Lo único que nos contó Dumbledore el año pasado fue que el Innombrable había matado a Cedric Diggory. No nos contó detalles ni nos dijo como lo habían matado, y creo que a todos nos gustaría saber…- El azabache pareció explotar.

-Si has venido a oír un relato detallado de cómo lo mataron. No, si han venido solo a preguntar eso, ya pueden macharse- Todos parecieron pensarlo repetidas veces antes de aclarar que querían aprender Defensa. Harry y Draco permanecieron callados y alejados de la multitud mientras Hermione explicaba la mayoría de los detalles y Ron le tendía variadas plumas a los demás para que firmaran un pergamino que, Draco estaba seguro, Granger había encantado. Para cuando todo aquello terminó Harry se despidió de sus amigos, Draco entendió que Potter estaba un tanto sensible por el recuerdo de Cedric Diggory, el propio Malfoy fue algo parecido a _amigos_ con él; apresuró el paso, solo quedaban ellos dos, y el rubio no quería quedar impertinente, suficiente por un día. Pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer, algo le tomó del brazo –No te vayas, te necesito ahora- Decir que Draco estaba sorprendido era poco, el azabache no había querido a sus amigos cerca, lo quería a él. Pudo sentir cómo un hormigueo le inundo toda su piel, el de ojos esmeraldas estaba aferrado a su espalda.

-Potter…- Draco miró a ambos lados, el pub estaba casi completamente vacío sin todos esos estudiantes, suspiró, se dio un poco la vuelta para poder observar al Potter; sabía que no se iba a mover de esa posición excepto que hiciera algo, y pronto. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró muy cerca del oído –Vamos, Harry, no me voy a ir. Siéntate de nuevo que traeré las cervezas- El otro se removió un poco y luego lo dejo ir. Draco fue hasta el tabernero mirando sospechosamente a Harry –Dos cervezas de manteca, por favor- El señor de larga barba le sonrió pícaramente detrás de sus gafas.

-¿Para ti y tú novio?- Preguntó divertido, mientras buscaba las bebidas, Malfoy sintió cómo la sangre le subía a las mejillas en un sonrojo.

-No sea infantil- Respondió, pagándole y llevándose los vasos a la mesa –Toma, te sentirás mejor, creo- Dijo algo dubitativo, Harry tomó el vaso y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Draco. Por todo, otra vez- Potter parecía algo abochornado por sus últimos comportamientos, luego pareció como si sus brillantes ojos verdes se apagaran de golpe –Verás, desde que Cedric falleció creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, no creo que nadie comprenda, pero me gustaría hablarlo contigo, Draco; creo que en cierto punto eres el único con el que puedo hablar de ciertos temas- Dijo, fijando su vista en la bebida a la que solo le había dado dos sorbos. Malfoy sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

-¿Ya sabes qué hacer para la primera clase que hagas?- Potter pareció agradecer con un nuevo brillo en sus verdes irises el cambio de conversación por algo menos delicado. De repente se enderezó un poco más, sonrió abiertamente y tomó otros dos tragos de la cerveza de manteca.

-Lo estuve pensando, creo que vamos a empezar nosotros dos protagonizando un verdadero duelo, ya sabes, algo interesante que pueda ocurrir fuera de Hogwarts pero no del todo mortal, si se valdrá dejar inconsciente- Dijo riendo.

-Pues tendrás que cuidar tu espalda, niño-de-oro- Comentó algo divertido, hace mucho que se había dejado llevar con Potter.

-Puedes apostar a que digo lo mismo- Ambos sonrieron de lado y chocaron sus copas, se las bebieron hasta el fondo. Cuando Draco alejó la copa de sus labios, Harry se largo a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te sucede, Potter?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido el rubio, Harry se lo hubiera tomado en serio, sino fuera por la espuma de la bebida en el labio superior de Malfoy, que realmente le daba un aspecto de lo más gracioso.

-Es…es que tienes…- Harry intentó calmarse y dejo de reír, pero seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Tienes espuma en tu comisura derecha- Draco se tocó el labio inferior, nada –Arriba, Draco- El otro hizo caso, pero en vez del lado derecho se fue para la comisura izquierda. Harry rodó los ojos divertido y se le acercó –Puedes hacerlo mejor, Malfoy- Potter extendió su mano y le limpió el lado correcto, todo parecía haberse detenido, sus ojos se habían encontrado; Draco podía ver cómo los de Harry bajaban levemente a sus labios y volvían a su rostro, él quería resistir, pero pronto observo más debajo de los ojos y vio aquellas carnosa boca roja y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior mientras volvía a los orbes verdes; ¡desde cuándo separarse se había vuelto tan difícil! Draco no lo sabía, y no quería averiguarlo, con un esfuerzo que sorprendería al mismo Merlín; se separó de Potter.

-Deberíamos ir volviendo-


	10. Empecemos las Clases

Pronto se declaró que los grupos o círculos sociales estarían prohibidos en Hogwarts sin la autorización previa de la Inquisidora Mayor; y Draco supo inmediatamente que ella lo sabía. También había otra cosa terriblemente indignante y terrorífica para el rubio, sus compañeros de Slytherin lo trataban con desconfianza, reticentes a charlar, destenzarce o mostrarse sin la estúpida máscara; era aborrecible. Por lo que Malfoy decidió que era hora de darse un respiro de tanto Gryffindor por aquí y allí y se lo mencionó a Potter; él le agradeció que le avisara de antemano y nada más, lo dejo marchar. Y ese era el último problema y el que más irritaba a Draco: Potter. No es como si el chico nunca hubiera actuado extraño, de hecho, era bastante rarito por sí solo, pero esto era _extraño_ a otra clase de nivel. Harry Potter, quien generalmente lo arrastraba por todo el colegio colgado de su brazo, quien era el primero en correr a encontrarse o sentarse junto a Draco, o incluso el que últimamente le agrada ir a Hogsmeade con él; no le hablaba que a más que monosílabos, se sentaba con Granger, comía en silencio y mantenía distancia, un maldito trecho de tres largos pasos como distancia mínima con Draco Malfoy, quien no podría estar más encabronado con los pequeños cambios. No que a Draco le importase si el otro se alejara, no, ¡qué va! El rubio estaba furioso porque, porque…cuando supiera el por qué entonces lo diría; aunque no estaba tan mal, el de ojos grises tenía que reforzar su lazo con su Casa y hasta que aquello no estuviera resuelto no podría estar con Potter de todas formas. Luego de que pasaran alrededor de tres semanas y pasara de todo un poco: Weasley repentinamente enfurecido con él, Granger preocupada, también y extrañamente, por él, la revelación de que Greengrass menor y Pansy ahora estaban saliendo, que todas las serpientes volvieran a la estable normalidad, etc., Draco recibió un mensaje; era la pulcra pero apretada letra de Granger.

_Malfoy,_

_Lamento nuevamente lo de Ron, no sabía qué hacía. Ahora andaré sin rodeos, ¡la primera lección del E.D. por fin tiene fecha! Un…conocido nuestro encontró la Sala de los Menesteres o Multiusos, allí se harán las clases; te esperamos a las seis._

_Sinceramente,_

_Hermione._

Malfoy incineró el pergamino antes de que nadie pudiera sospechar, y alegó que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar; eran las 17:40 pm.

-¡Draco!- Comentó Blaise con falsa indignación, haciendo que Nott y Milicent lanzaran una risita pequeña –Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, y ya quieres escapar- Todos estaban divertidos con la reciente conversación.

-Por supuesto, Zabbini, mira que estar tan cerca de ti- Todos rieron ante la enfurruñación del moreno pero luego Pansy lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Te van a atrapar para cuando vuelvas- Dijo con su mano sosteniendo la de Astoria.

-No lo creo, Pans, y si lo hacen…soy prefecto- Comentó con una fingida inocencia y remarcando su placa, pero podía ver la falta de convención en sus amigos –Aparte, tanta cháchara con los inútiles de Gryffindor me pudrió el cerebro, necesito volver a mi lugar inicial- Esta vez parecieron satisfechos, Crabbe y Greengrass incluso asentían con satisfacción. Draco se apresuró, había tardado diez minutos en convencer a los Slytherins y poder salir de los subsuelos; ahora le faltaba ir por los pisos hasta el…el… ¿era tercer o séptimo piso donde decía el libro de Historia de Hogwarts que se encontraba aquella Sala?

Mierda.

.-.-.-.

Llegó cinco minutos atrasado, él odiaba estar atrasado; abrió las puertas y se permitió beber con la mirada el aspecto del exótico lugar. Era muy grande, casi como la Sala de Celebraciones en Malfoy Mannor, había una gran chimenea iluminando el lugar, las paredes asemejaban espejos enormes, había algunos cuantos muñecos de madera para practicar o desarmar, una tarima enorme y larga que simulaba una pequeña escena de batalla; también estaba rodeado de almohadones por doquier donde los alumnos de casi todas las Casas se encontraban escuchando atentamente al trío de oro dar algunas explicaciones de última hora, estos lo voltearon a ver cuando entró, Granger parecía aliviada, Weasley rendido y Harry, Harry le sonreía verdaderamente por primera vez en semanas. Draco sintió uno de esos inexplicables cosquilleos recorrerle la piel, esto era…genial.

-Comencemos- Dijo el azabache, parándose –Ahora que Draco llegó, vamos a empezar nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento- Todos se alistaron para ver cómo sería aquello, Potter y Malfoy escucharon un pitido agudo y fueron a esconderse en lugares que se utilizarían en una batalla real; armarios, grandes pedazos de rocas, puertas, etcéteras.

Todo estaba callado, _demasiado_ callado.

Draco se apretó más contra la puerta y agradeció ya haberse aprendido los hechizos no verbales, se hizo a sí mismo un silencio y fue escabulléndose por los objetos para pasar desapercibido, pronto escuchó un crujido y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Potter con vara en mano.

-¡Expeliarmus!- Gritó.

-¡Protego!- Luego recordó que no necesitaba gritar y que Potter no sabía que él dominaba a la perfección la técnica. Tiró otro hechizo que rozó el costado de Harry, un corte y algo de sangre se presentaron en su camisa, parecía asombrado pero siguió igual.

-¡Avifors!- Draco no conocía el encantamiento y un enjambre de pájaros lo atacaron, tardo algo en agarrar firmemente su varita y separar lo suficiente rápido a las aves para incinerarlas con un simple incendio un poco más potente de lo normal, pero Potter ya saltaba sobre él; Malfoy no le dejo hacer nada, un Bombarda fue tirado al niño que vivió antes de que él pudiera notarlo y salió disparado lejos antes de hacer un Aresto Momentum y frenarse a sí mismo. Los estudiantes aguantaban la respiración -¡Confringo!- La roca debajo del rubio explotó, pero gracias a que el Malfoy se adelantó con un Carpe Retractum, el armario acarreado por el joven lo protegió –Bien, Draco, creo que es suficiente- Dijo Harry, Malfoy no pensó que podría ser tan fácil por lo que se acercó con cautela, estaba en lo correcto – ¡Bombarda Máxima!-

-¡Cave Inimicum!-

-¡Carpe Retractum!- Harry salió volando nuevamente, esta vez chocando con los almohadones y llevándose a Draco consigo por la soga que lo había atado a él. Se escuchó un pitido que daba todo por terminado y varias aclamaciones a la gran batalla pero Malfoy solo tenía ojos para el joven frente a él.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó vacilante, su cuerpo apoyado completamente en el ajeno y su cálido aliento chocando contra el otro, Draco pudo jurar que el otro se había estremecido.

-Estoy bien, Draco- Dijo sacándose uno de los cojines que había terminado en su cara, sus ojos se encontraron y ya no existía nada más; esta vez fue Harry, quien con un intenso rubor, desvió su mirada ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Potter últimamente? Draco se quitó las cuerdas, Hermione y Ron ayudaron a Harry a que se parara; el pelirrojo incluso comentó dos palabras susurrantes a su mejor amigo antes de que este lo cortara exasperado –Bueno, esto fue un verdadero duelo, o algo así. Generalmente no se usan hechizos tan leves como los de recién- Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, acababa de describir aquella batalla como, ¿'hechizos leves'? Estaban jodidos -; generalmente en una batalla real solo hay un encantamiento: El Avada. Aunque no pienso exigirles tanto, pero a medida que puedan ir enfrentándose a Draco podrán ir recibiendo cada vez más hechizos oscuros, sino pueden se les asignaran grupos con aquellos que también necesiten el empujón; empecemos ahora. Pasa al campo, Zacharías; sí, tú- Le dijo al atontado rubio mayor, Draco sonrió altaneramente; amaría esto. El pitido sonó, pero esta vez Malfoy no corrió a esconderse, era el cazador en aquel juego; Smith tardo tres segundos en reaccionar pero fue suficiente y con un Levicorpus, con un par de vueltas de arriba abajo, Draco elevó el cuerpo de su enemigo, la sensación de vengarse de Smith era genial.

-Verás, Smith, los Mortífagos disfrutan de un poco de diversión antes de devorar a sus víctimas…- Dijo como si el chico dando vueltas vertiginosamente en el aire fuera una clase de lo más común -, pero- De repente paró -, contigo o con ninguno de ustedes no dudarían en matarlos directamente- Comentó dejando caer al ahora pálido chico al piso, luego lo petrificó y lo ató fuertemente; el pitido volvió a sonar y los hechizos recientes desaparecieron –Potter, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer- Dijo el rubio antes de guardar expertamente su varita debajo de la túnica y empezar a salir, sabía que el azabache estaría de acuerdo con él. Lo oyó bufar y vio, con una elegante ceja alzada, cómo se revolvía el cabello tan malditamente sensual…esperen, ¿¡qué?!

-Terminó la primera clase, por favor, preparen hechizos de desarme, escudos y aquellos hechizos que no reconocieron hoy no duden en preguntar o recurrir a la biblioteca, ¿o es que voy a tener que pedir ensayos acá también?- A Draco le estaba empezando a gustar a dónde se dirigía todo.


	11. Bien Puedo Dejarme Derrotar con Gloria

Draco, por más que había farfullado sin disimulo que esas clases prácticas no terminarían de funcionar ya que Umbridge estaba instalando un montón de Decretos más desde la primera reunión, más los conflictos en el Quidditch y los TIMO's, no podía evitar divertirse con el resto del ED. Tirar, revolear, hechizar y maldecir a sus compañeros era una gran descarga para el estrés que le causaban las cartas que su madre había empezado a mandar desde la mansión; y cada caída _"enemiga"_ anotaba más y más puntos a su ego por saber una amplia gama de hechizos fuera de los libros escolares. Estaba tan bien de ánimo que inclusive hizo algunos comentarios descarados sobre la chaveta perdida de Potter junto al resto de los Slytherins; Harry comprendía que lo hacía por no perder su estatus, pero el chico parecía disfrutarlo más allá del estatus o de cualquier otra cosa. Incluso esperaba al azabache luego de cada sesión, a veces se iban juntos a sus respectivas Casas por si alguien aparecía, para fingir una pelea. Otras veces, las más frecuentes, se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche preparando la próxima clase, inspeccionando posibles tácticas o enseñándose múltiples hechizos; de hecho, ahora mismo estaban platicando acerca de cómo hacer para que las parejas que se utilizaban en las prácticas pudieran ponerse a prueba en la Sala de Batalla. Luego de la pequeña representación entre Draco-Harry y Draco-Smith, todos se habían emocionado con la idea de practicar allí, por lo que decidieron también probar pedirle a la Sala si les podía dar una puerta extra que condujera a una improvisada Sala de Batalla a un nivel más riguroso que la tarima anterior; funcionó.

-La Weasley y Corner podrían intentar practicar contra mí- Dijo aireadamente Draco.

-Soy consciente de que progresaron mucho, pero…- El rubio lo cortó enseguida.

-Son unos de los mejores aquí, ¿o es que quieres que me enfrente a Chang y Smith? Si fuera por mi persona, los hago papilla en un minuto- Comentó con una sonrisa macabra, ese era otro descubrimiento; Draco se llevaba casi extremadamente bien con los Ravenclaw, pero Cho Chang le parecía solamente una niña tonta que no merecía ir a la Casa de las Águilas. Ni qué hablar de Smith, por algo era Hufflepuff.

-No hace falta, Draco. Lo que quiero decir es que creo que deberíamos mezclar las parejas; todas mejoran pero se acostumbran a trabajar con la persona más cómoda, la que más conocen dentro del campo- Malfoy lo sopesó; el niño de oro tenía razón, si seguían así, pronto no serían útiles dentro de un batallón, simplemente con su pareja acostumbrada. Los chicos ya iban discutiendo el tema por los pasillos, era demasiado tarde.

-¿Weasley y Luna?- Harry lo pensó.

-¿Cuál de todos los Weasley?- Preguntó un poco más interesado.

-Podríamos poner algún gemelo- El azabache le sonrió mientras doblaban una esquina; Malfoy también se había acostumbrado a charlar un poco con Fred y George, al parecer, no lo juzgaron antes de tiempo e intentaron hablarle como un compañero a otro; también había funcionado.

-Que sea Fred y tenemos un trato- Draco lo consideró.

-Bueno, creo que a Luna le falta esa chispa de energía extra que él tiene; a veces es demasiado pacifica para su bien- Potter asintió cuando escucharon cómo una de las puertas de un aula cercana se abría; casi se habían puesto a actuar como si pelearan si no fuera porque quien entró no era un profesor. Era la Sra. Norris.

-Mierda- Dijo Harry, y reaccionando más rápido que Malfoy, le tomó y comenzó a correr -¡Vamos a la Sala Multiusos! Filch debe estar cerca- Se habían soltado para poder correr más rápido; Potter delante y Draco detrás de sus talones. Tan concentrado en escapar iba que no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que ya estaban dentro de la útil Sala de los Menesteres, y lo más importante, cuándo fue que Potter había frenado de golpe; el tropezón que se pegaron fue monumental. Harry justo se había dado la vuelta para mencionarle algo cuando él chocó con el azabache, haciendo un lio de piernas, brazos y cuerpos entrelazados dignos de una buena partida de Twister.

-¡Joder, Potter, no frenes tan de repente o nos mataras!- Exclamó indignado y jadeante el rubio mientras se frotaba su nariz por el golpe, Harry hacía lo dicho con su cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron y, por Morgana, que ahora, el 'gran golpe' parecía una mínima picadura de mosquito comparado al revoltijo que era Draco ahora.

¿Mariposas? ¡Ha! Ya quisieras, estos se parecían más a feroces Colacuernos Húngaros soltando flamas de su osico en el estómago.

El rubio solo tenía tiempo para admirar el rostro frente a él. Todos cabellos negros desarreglados, piel de un exquisito color canela perlada de sudor por la carrera hasta el lugar, las mejillas sonrojadas, también por el trayecto recorrido, labios carnosos y rojos, que más que labios se veían como el más perfecto manjar de dioses ¡Y esos ojos! Verdes, y no de un verde cualquiera. Oh, no. No eran como los verdes casi negros de Nott, ni del color musgo de las Greengrass. Estos eran unos grandes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas, que revelaban cada sentimiento que su amo poseía sin intención alguna; exóticos, atrayentes, perfectos. Y por lo que leía en ellos, había una gran conmoción dentro del Potter; conmoción y mucha, mucha, atracción. Estaban tan cerca que sentía cómo la cálida respiración contraria le abarcaba su propia cara, cómo sus ojos tenían vetas de un verde más profundo o incluso de un dorado salvaje, cómo sus labios solo querían dirigirse a él y cómo los propios le ardían por el tan solo pensamiento. ¿Y a quién tendría que importarle lo que ellos hacían o no? Bien podía dejarse derrotar teniendo toda la gloria; lo besó. No era tierno ni dulce, había mucho más que aquello; ellos se devoraban la boca. Lenguas, dientes, jalones; todo contacto, todo atracción. Era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, ¿o quizás era el infierno? No lo sabía ni planeaba saberlo estaba demasiado ocupado. Su lengua inspeccionó todo lo posible, succionó y mordió morbosamente ambos labios; y solo cuando no podían hacer más que separarse para tomar aire, fue cuando separaron sus labios.

Y… ¡Oh mierda, qué había hecho!

¡ACABABA DE BESAR A HARRY POTTER!

No que fuera la gran cosa, mentiras había sido el mejor beso desde…bueno, siempre; las chicas serían inteligentes y bonitas, pero jamás había compartido un beso con tanta intensidad como la de hace unos segundos, ¿qué le diría su padre? Oh, sí se enteraba lo castraría de seguro; pero eso no quería decir que fuera a enterarse, ¿o no?

-Emh…Draco, yo…perdón, lo siento. Lo que acaba de pasar…bueno…ejemh…fue, fue solo un impulso… Yo no quería, bueno si… ¡digo, no! No quería, solo que…- Oh, por Merlín, este era el chico más estúpido que hubiera conocido, ni que fuera su primer…ohh.

-No hay nada que disculpar, Potter. Solo un impulso, ¿no?- Dijo, intentando restarle importancia.

-Sí, solo…eso- ¿Era posible? ¿Podría ser que el Harry-soy-virgen-a-mis-15-cuando-voy-a-morir-Potter estuviera…decepcionado?

Y justo cuando creyó que estaba empezando a establecer una rutina…


	12. ¿Quién es Magnus Green?

La mañana siguiente empezó como cualquier otro jueves, Draco se levantó, aseó, preparó y desayunó. Theo le acompañó a lo largo de esa pequeña rutina mientras Blaise, que llegó extremadamente cansado luego de que ellos desayunaran, dormía un rato más. Potter no se le pegó como lapa está vez, si no que lo mantuvo observado durante todas sus clases conjuntas; Pansy, y hasta Theo, le preguntaron qué tipo nuevo de acoso era ese. Draco, sabiendo el porqué de la mirada, solo negó y dijo que Potter ya estaba loco desde antes, ¿qué cambiaba que ahora se haya vuelto un poco más que antes? Los Slytherin lo dejaron por la paz. Luego de cumplir con su horario, subió al despacho de Umbridge, porque sí, Potter los había vuelto a meter en problemas a los dos. Y sí, le dolía como los mil demonios la mano. Cuando terminaron aquella tortura, el blondo habló algunas cosas de la próxima lección del ED con el azabache, ni siquiera es necesario mencionar que el chico de oro no le veía a los ojos ni sus mejillas abandonaron el tono rosáceo de la vergüenza, tenían escaso tiempo para que comience la cena; y una vez que alcanzaron el comedor, se fueron cada uno a su mesa y la comida comenzó.

-Dicen que el Director va a integrar un nuevo alumno en nuestro año- Comentó Theo a la ligera; Draco empezó a prestar más atención.

-Es cierto que ha integrado a dos chicos nuevos en quinto con nosotros a principio de año, pero ¿en mitad de año? ¿Y con Umbridge aquí? Potter no es el único fuera de sus cabales- Exclamó Blaise. Y era cierto, Draco no había prestado la suficiente atención en el primer día por sus nervios, pero se habían integrado dos nuevos alumnos, unos primos: Catherine Luckfoward y Aurel Highsomme. La chica había ido a Gryffindor y su primo, a Slytherin; ambos eran bastante extraños pero la diferencia de Casas no les había separado. También concordaba con Blaise en que eso de integrarse a mitad de curso le parecía extraño; y que con el sapo de rosa allí, la opción de entrar a Hogwarts a estas alturas parecía imposible o bastante tonto por parte de los padres de ese chico o chica nuevo.

-Dicen que es un chico- Dijo Pansy, entrando en la conversación –Espero que al menos este bueno- Malfoy no podía estar más de acuerdo. La cena pasó bastante rápido entre uno o dos comentarios de Quidditch, la canción que Draco ya casi acababa, miraditas de Potter y la nueva tarea de Pociones de unos treinta centímetros sobre los efectos del Acónito en una poción Matalobos. Cuando los postres desaparecieron y la seña de retirarse no fue dada, los murmullos se extendieron por todo el Gran Comedor, al parecer la nueva noticia del nuevo alumno se había estado hablando en las cuatro Casas; no era algo por lo cual sorprenderse. Los secretos en Hogwarts viajaban entre los estudiantes cual pólvora.

-Supongo que todos han escuchado la nueva noticia- Dijo el Director, simpáticamente, agitando al levantarse, lo que parecía una despampanante túnica purpura con distintos diseños en un azul eléctrico –Ahora que todos hemos sido alimentados correctamente, les sugiero que le demos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo estudiante- Draco podía predecir muchas cosas, pero lo que Malfoy, en serio no esperaba, era ver a Magnus Green en el medio de la salita para elección de Casas con una enorme sonrisa ladina en su fino rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

Magnus Green, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, se conocían desde los escasos cuatro años de edad. Todo esto gracias a que los tres padres de aquellos niños eran parte del círculo más cercano a Voldemort, muchos creen o creerían que Lucius Malfoy es la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, pero la realidad es que la única y exclusiva mano derecha de Tom Marvolo Riddle es, y siempre será, Augustus Green; el hombre se había ganado el puesto al asesinar a su esposa ya que Narcisa había logrado defenderse correctamente y Nott no estaba ni a la altura de tener una esposa. Magnus y Draco se habían llevado de maravilla desde el momento en que se vieron, sus dos genios juntos se habían parecido mucho al de los gemelos Weasley pero más caprichosos y maliciosos; la relación entre ellos fue perfecta hasta que cumplieron los ocho años, una vez que la magia de ambos fue revelada. Si bien Draco podía entrar en la categoría de magos oscuros por sus conocimientos, Magnus iba mucho más allá y Malfoy no pudo seguir compartiendo tanto con alguien que lo pasaba en malevolencia; se hizo más amigo de Theo. Y si bien son amigos, la separación de escuelas; Green en Durmstrang y Draco en Hogwarts, no hizo nada para volver a unirlos.

El rubio oculto perfectamente el hecho de que él estuviera en Hogwarts lo sorprendía y le interrogó con una ceja alzada, Magnus sonrió todavía más ampliamente, si es que se podía, ante el conocido trato de Malfoy. Por el contrarío, Theodore abrió sus ojos sorprendido al verlo, miró la estoica mirada que le dirigía Draco y recompuso un poco su rostro; nada de esto permaneció desapercibido ni por parte de cierto Gryffindor ni para Blaise, quien no le conocía por estar en una posición neutra dentro de la guerra.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó ante la evidente palidez de Nott -¿Y por qué esa cara de muerto?-

-Magnus Green, un…viejo amigo- La respuesta del rubio pareció contestar ambas preguntas, el chico de color giró tan rápido su rostro hacía el rostro ajeno que Draco pensó que se saldría el cuello; que no le conociera no significaba que no hubiera escuchado nada de él –Tranquilo, Blaise, este chico conoce los sentimientos de los demás con tan solo ver un gesto- Theo confirmó con un asentimiento que aquello era cierto y el de cabellos ébanos dejo de observar al chico.

-Ese tipo está como quiere- Dijo Parkinson, estando bien consciente de que lo había comentado sin ningún disimulo o pizca de vergüenza, después de todo, era cierto. Magnus tenía un gran poder magnético en cuanto a la belleza; cabellos tan castaños que parecían negros, unos ojos azules, oscuros como la misma profundidad del océano, hombros y espalda ancha que obligaba a la camisa a pegarse gratamente a sus omoplatos y un rostro con delgados labios casi rojos y mandíbula casi cuadrada; más que un adolescente de quinto parecía un bizcocho con patas, o eso pensaban las chicas, y algunos chicos, de Hogwarts.

-Cállate, Parkinson, o se le va a subir a la cabeza- Claro que a Draco esto le importaba una mierda, ya había pasado esa etapa de qué-chico-más-mono. Luego de que Dumbledore apaciguara las aguas, le indicó a McGonagall que prosiguiera.

-Green, por favor- Dijo Minerva educadamente, mostrándole la silla; el joven se sentó con la elegancia de todo un rey, el sombrero no alcanzaba a taparle los ojos por su adelantada edad. Malfoy sabía que solo podía quedar en dos Casas, Ravenclaw o Slytherin, si no era que solamente Slytherin, ¿es que acaso tendrían que inventar una subCasa que se llamara Próximos Magos Maniáticos y Otras Artes Oscuras, o qué?

-Te apuesto a Ravenclaw- Dijo Theo, completamente seguro; claro, él no había visto toda la verdadera perversidad que envolvía a su anterior compañero como Draco.

-Acepto. Todo lo mío a que es Slytherin- Y a penas Draco mencionó aquello, Magnus sonrió triunfante y el sombrero gritó:

-¡Slytherin!-

-¡Y la pu!- Todas las blasfemias que Nott intentó soltar fueron cubiertas por la horda de aplausos mientras Green se sentaba junto al rubio y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros; Malfoy intentó relajarse contra el agarre, por lo único que Magnus podría llegar a venir a Hogwarts sería una encomendación especial de Lucius o por obra del mismo Voldemort; no podía parecer sospechoso o extraño.

-Hola, rubio teñido, Nott. ¿Qué era esa cara al verme? ¿Es que acaso no estás contento de que por fin entre con ustedes a Hogwarts?- Claramente, los dos Slytherin no se llevaban exactamente bien, demasiadas cuestiones pasadas, y, aunque en tono burlesco, el chico reconocía la voz helada bajo esas palabras; la palidez casi enfermiza que Theo había demostrado cuando lo vio había levantado sospechas contra él.

-Sabes que soy puramente natural, Magnus Green. Theo solo se sorprendió, no le presiones tanto, no puede contra ello- El nuevo chico sonrió divertido ante la contestación de Draco.

-Siempre tan útil para los débiles, Dragón- Dijo, utilizando uno de los apodos que su madre le había puesto de chico -¿Y quién es este chico tan interesante?- Preguntó mirando a Blaise, quien le sonrió de igual manera y le extendió la mano; no se amedrentaría con ese chico.

-Blaise Zabini, ¿tú eres…?- Había un claro tono sardónico en su voz, Magnus se enderezó pero no le tomó la mano; no había rastro ni de la sonrisa anterior o algún sentimiento en su rostro.

-Magnus Green; créeme que no es un gusto, Zabini- Le espetó con repugnancia, Blaise parecía algo shockeado por el repentino cambio, pero bajo su mano – ¿Qué pasa, te cortó la lengua tu madre como lo hace con sus amantes? Apuesto a que desearías que fueran tus orejas para no estar escuchándola gemir por ellos en las vacaciones- Blaise sabía que el chico era aborrecible, pero sus ganas de acogotarlo hasta dejarle un tono tan azul como sus ojos se estaban acrecentando terriblemente.

-Sabía que detrás de esa fachada no eras tan agradable- Pero él ya no le prestaba atención, Parkinson se había encargado de ello al intentar presentarse; pero Magnus la acalló antes que dijera cualquier cosa, Draco ya sabía lo que venía.

-Déjame adivinar, eres Pansy Parkinson…- La chica asintió entusiasmada porque supiera su nombre, pero Green no había terminado con ella -…la puta más grande de Hogwarts. Por favor, límpiate la baba de una vez antes de que tenga que llevar a lavar mi túnica- La chica no movió ni un dedo, estaba demasiado sorprendida -Aparte de que parece más un _Boggart_ que una chica, está sorda. ¡Ciérrate la mandíbula, pedazo de zorra, que chorreas! Ya que estas, podrías ir y sentarte como la gente, tus modales son tan atroces que preferiría estar hablando con un simio antes que contigo- Oh, sí; ese era Magnus. Pero lo siguiente petrificó a Draco, pues se había olvidado de que Potter lo observaba fijamente pero Green acababa de darse cuenta y sonreía cual zorro viendo a su presa –Oh, pero mira quién te observa, chiquillo. El afamado Harry Potter, ¿eh? ¿Cómo vas con _aquello_?- Malfoy se sobresaltó un poco, era obvio que hablaba de la misión. Recuperó casi inmediatamente la calma.

-Voy perfectamente, solo necesito tiempo- Dijo, nuevamente con el brazo de Magnus enganchado en sus hombros cual garra y su aliento en la nuca que no se comparaban en nada con el de Harry; nunca perdió la compostura. Green adoraba aquellos jueguitos con Draco, ya que era más astuto que los demás, se cuidaba y cuidaba a otros de meter la pata; no se dejaba vencer así como si nada.

-Siempre se necesita tiempo; pero nunca lo hay- Le comentó como si nada, pero Malfoy reconocía el arma de doble filo que contenían sus palabras.

-Se han esperado quince años, puede esperar unos meses más; el año no terminara muy pronto- Magnus sonrió nuevamente divertido, como si escondiera un secreto.

-¿Qué dirías, si se le terminara a esa tal Rayita?- Y Draco no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido ante el comentario.


	13. Rayita, Draco, Draquito y Dragón

Draco Malfoy tenía secretos que resguardar ante los demás; muchos de ellos. Uno de los tantos: su amistad con Rayita. Ella es una alumna de Gryffindor que entró en primero junto con Potter, Weasley, Granger, él y el resto. No le gustaba llamar la atención por lo que, aunque era amiga de Granger y más o menos de Potter, procuraba que nadie la notara; pero había tenido un error: Draco Malfoy nunca deja pasar a nada o nadie sin antes saber de esa cosa. El rubio la había observado y, viendo que no era tan Gryffindor como pensó en un principio, decidió mandarle cartas. Los mensajes fueron cada vez más frecuentes y en el verano de cuarto año para quinto, ya se las mandaban todos los días. Draco tenía su propia hipótesis sobre qué hacía Magnus allí. Era muy probable que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta de que se estaba mandando cartas con alguien e intentara descubrir quién era la afortunada. Pero claro, ella era una Gryffindor. Y seguramente dedujo que se estaba viendo con ella; lo que no sabía era que Draco solo la quería de amiga. Por supuesto que él no le diría aquello porque amiga o no, según su padre, Rayita no sería digna de él de ninguna forma. Y para terminar con todo aquello, porque seguramente creía que eso era lo que lo atrasaba con su misión, mandó al chico Green en su nombre para separarlos y que Draco terminará de una vez con aquella absurda misión.

_**Flash Back-**_

_-Augustus…- Saludó el Malfoy._

_-Hola Lucius…- Comentó el padre de Magnus -¿Qué necesitas?-_

_-No quiero nada de ti, solo una ayuda por parte de tu hijo-_

_-A principio de año has mantenido a los hermanos Catherine y Aurel Finder a tu disposición en Hogwarts ¿Qué quieres de Magnus entonces?-_

_-En este momento es imprescindible para una misión en la que Draco se encuentra-_

_-Has empezado temprano con el chico, Lucius; ¿puedo saber por qué necesitas a mí hijo?-_

_-Vigilancia. El mío parece estar distrayéndose cada vez más frecuentemente- Bufó para su disgusto –Magnus es estricto con sus deberes y firme en cualquier misión; servirá de mucho aquí-_

_-Está bien, Lucius, lo haré por nuestro tiempo como amigos; pero si tu hijo llegara a meter la pata, no voy a ser responsable de lo que llegue a pasar-_

_**Fin Flash Back-**_

-Draco, Draquito, Dragón- Canturreó Magnus una vez solos en la Sala Común -Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?- Preguntó Green, Draco prefirió fingir demencia.

-No, para nada-

-Te lo diré, así me ahorro el trabajo de que te enteres por terceros; no eres para nada amigable cuando te enojas- Dijo, arrugando la nariz -Estoy aquí para encargarme que hagas tu trabajo, Draco. ¡Por favor!, mira que ir a olvidar semejante cosa por una Gryffindor- Comentó despreciativamente –Y sí, rubio teñido, descubrí que quieres engañarme con esa tal Rayita. Debes entender que también estoy aquí con la intención de acabar semejante mierda-

-Yo no salgo con esa Gryffindor- Draco respondió con voz cortante; Magnus le sonrió.

-Oh, querido, eso hace las cosas mucho menos complicadas- Le dijo dramáticamente –Pero, esa niña sigue distrayéndote-

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo para que tu estúpido cerebro entienda?- Preguntó sardónicamente Draco.

-Por lo que he visto, el que no entiende eres tú, te distraes fácilmente; incluso en la cena- Dijo Magnus sentando y cruzó sus piernas en una posición india.

-Has venido a interrumpirme a mitad de año, ¿cómo quieres que no me haya distraído hoy?-

- ¿Y qué me dices de Potter, eh? Ahora que lo pienso mejor, te miraba mucho en la cena, ¿algo interesante que contar al público?- Comentó en forma de burla, Draco no se rebajaría ante el que fue su amigo.

-Nada que no sepas ya; estoy ganando confianza con él para cumplir mi misión– Magnus no parecía ni afectado ni convencido. Malfoy acercó su rostro al de Magnus, estaba a centímetros de él -Es parte del plan y no te necesito ni te necesitaré en el- El joven le sonrió ladinamente mientras le tomaba la cintura al rubio con la confianza que solo el que es tu amigo de toda la vida puede tener.

-Pues yo creo que tu padre opina otra cosa sobre el caso. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas ese maravilloso plan tuyo y yo te hecho una mano para desaparecer a Potter?- Comentó con la enorme sonrisa en sus labios que prometía solo catástrofes; Draco tuvo un pequeño lapso donde vio el beso accidental con Harry, lo que sintió y lo que sentiría si lo que los ojos de Green prometían se hacía verdad. Un escalofrío amenazó con hacerlo temblar.

-Yo no lo creo. Y ahora, por el único hecho de hacerte presente aquí, tardare más con él; ¿tú te das cuenta la mala suerte que me traes?- Espetó, mientras se desasía de los brazos ajenos que le rodeaban -¿No se te ocurrió enviarme una carta antes de venir para que acomode mis planes a tu llegada? Solo un imbécil como tu podría no pensar en eso-

-Al menos yo cuento con el efecto sorpresa- Y no podía tener más razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos días después, cuando por fin Magnus tuvo que hacer otras cosas por lo que se despegó de Draco, el Malfoy mandó un mensaje a su Gryffindoriana amiga citándola a la Torre de Astronomía lo más pronto posible; ninguno tardó en llegar y el rubio le explicó la situación y lo que Magnus podía llegar a hacer con tal de no tenerla en su camino.

- ¿Tu padre piensa eso?- Preguntó Rayita luego de que Draco le contara.

-Te digo que Magnus Green está a punto de hacerte algo que incluso podría matarte y tú solo piensas en qué rayos dijo mi padre; en serio, Rayita, pensé que eras más lista que el resto de tus compañeros- La chica pareció algo ofendida.

-Estás exagerando, siempre lo haces- Comentó a la ligera; en ese momento Harry iba con unos libros que Hermione le pidió que devolviera por ella cuando escuchó la conversación entre ambos pares. No le extrañaba que el rubio ya tuviera amigos Gryffindor, pero si le extrañaba que justamente Rayita, cuyos padres murieron gracias a Bellatrix y quien era bastante amiga de Hermione, no les hubiera contado; decidió seguir escuchando detrás de uno de los estantes. La chica miró a Malfoy que no le quitaba la mirada de encima –Estás exagerando, ¿no?- El otro solo apretó sus labios, convirtiéndolos en una delgada línea en su cara –Oh, por Merlín, Draco-


End file.
